Une nouvelle vie ?
by Sweeney Gray
Summary: Depuis combien de temps Allen est-il enfermé ? Il ne compte plus. Cependant, après l'annonce de sa condamnation à mort, Link décide de l'envoyer dans un autre monde...
1. Prologue

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde. C'est ma première fanfic donc...Je ne suis pas une professionnelle . J'espère tout de même que vous passerez un agréable moment.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura**

Des jours, des semaines, des mois voir peut-être une année qu'il était enfermé dans cette cellule. Tant de temps passé, sans voir un seul rayon de soleil. Il avait été enfermé ainsi sans autre forme de procès. Pourtant, Allen ne les haïssait pas et ne ressentait aucune colère vis-à-vis des coupables. Il ne comptait pas leur révéler la position d'Alma et de Kanda mais comprenait leur désir de l'enfermer. Ils avaient peur. Ils étaient effrayés par le quatorzième. Allen comprenait tout à fait. Lui aussi avait peur. Peur de lui-même Dehors, des gardes le surveillaient 24 h\24. Car eux, encore plus d'Allen, ils avaient peur de l'inspecteur général et n'oseraient remettre un ordre de sa part en doute .Cet homme qui détenait l'autorité absolue, cet homme prêt à tout sacrifier au nom de la victoire. Il se faisait passer pour saint mais exécrait Dieu en secret. Encore une figure de l'hypocrisie religieuse, un Tartuffe en somme.

Allen, alors enchaîné et amorti, entendit soudainement des voix s'élevaient derrière la porte. Mais que diable lui voulait-on encore ? Link ouvrit violemment la porte avec fracas et la referma aussi tôt.

– Walker !

-…

– Vous êtes condamné à mort suite à l'application de l'article 11 : « tout hérétique potentiellement dangereux se doit d'être exécuté »

Allen ne réagit même pas. Que pouvait-il faire dans sa condition de toute façon ?

Mais au fond de lui, il souffrait. Il souffrait de ne pas pouvoir continuer d'avancer et ainsi respecter sa promesse faite à Mana. Il se retrouvait dans une situation sans issue. Sa vie d'exorciste prendra alors fin.

– C'est pour cela que je vais vous aider à vous échapper.

– Hein ?

– XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tandis qu'il prononçait des paroles incompréhensibles, tout devenait blanc autour d'Allen qui eut juste le temps de voir des gardes se jetaient sur Link avant de disparaître.


	2. Chapitre 1:le lycée ste Rosaire

**Bonjour voici le chapitre 1. Bonne lecture.**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura**

Allen se réveilla allongé dans un lit confortable. Le chant des oiseaux pouvaient enfin lui parvenir tout comme la lumière. Il avait été délivré de ses chaînes et de ses sceaux. Il était enfin libre mais était déçu de ne pas être accompagné de Timcanpy. Une femme vêtue de blanc s'approcha et lui adressa la parole :

– Vous vous êtes réveillé.

– Où suis-je ?

– Dans le célèbre lycée Ste Rosaire à Londres.

 _Hein ? Comment est ce possible ?_

– Qui êtes vous ? Nous vous avons trouvé évanoui devant l'école, avec un accoutrement semblable à celui d'un prisonnier. Et puis quelle drôle d'apparence…D'où venez-vous ? Êtes vous dangereux ?

 _Ahahahh, trop de question, trop de question !_

– Voyons ne brusquez pas cet enfant, retentit une voix familière à Allen.  
_ Komui ?!

– Eh bien, comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

– Plaît-il ?  
Allen resta sans voix au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Mais où donc Link l'avait-il envoyé ? Et d'ailleurs comment allait celui-ci ? Il avait violé la loi pour le sauver, chose très étonnante pour cet homme qui vouait pourtant une dévotion maladive à Luberier. Tout se bousculait dans la tête d'Allen. Prit de panique, il se leva d'un bond.

– Link ! Où est Link ?!

– Calmez-vous, jeune homme. Link va très bien, sûrement occuper à remplir des papiers administratifs pour les élèves.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

– Je suis là, Monsieur Lee. Je voulais donner une fiche sur Grégory le petit diabétique à l'infirmière en chef.

– Link ! J'ai eu si peur.

Les yeux d'Allen se remplirent de larmes. Il se rua sans réfléchir vers le dénommé Link et le prit dans ses bras. Cependant, celui-ci le repoussa.

– Qui est ce ?

– Mais c'est Moi Allen Walker !

– Connais pas.

Allen commençait à comprendre. Il devait être dans un monde parallèle. La personne devant lui était bien Link mais pas celui qu'il avait connu. Pour le protéger, Link l'avait envoyé dans un autre monde.

– Je suis désolé, j'ai dû vous confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

 _Quelle excuse bidon._

– À moins que vous veniez d'un monde parallèle, ajouta Komui.

Link soupira, sûrement fatiguer des conneries de son supérieur.

_Je crois que c'est un truc comme ça.

Les yeux de Komui s'allumèrent soudainement d'une étrange lueur, qui était au souvenir d'Allen, mauvais signe.

– Je me suis toujours intéressé à la science, à l'univers, à la science-fiction, tout ça. Quel bonheur te pouvoir admirer un phénomène tel que toi. Alors raconte-moi, comment est ce chez toi et pourquoi et comment es-tu venu ici ?  
Le regard d'Allen s'assombrit. Il ne voulait pas en parler amis bon vu sa situation. Et puis c'était Komui, il pouvait lui faire confiance. Allen lui raconta alors les grandes lignes, la guerre sainte, les Akuma, le Comte et les Noah_en omettant de parler de la présence du quatorzième en lui_puis de la congrégation et l'innocence.

– Eh donc, pourquoi avais-tu été enfermé ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

– Je… J'étais suspecté d'être allié avec l'ennemi. J'allais être condamné à mort mais Link m'a envoyé ici pour me sauver.

Link semblait surpris du courage de son autre lui tandis que l'infirmière était horrifiée de ces récits. Comment pouvait-on faire ça à un enfant ?

– Eh bien, Allen-Kun, que dirais-tu t'intégrer cette école ? Ça te ferait du bien.

– Hein ? Mais je ne peux vous imposer ma présence. Et puis, vous savez je n'ai pas tellement reçu d'éducation. Je sais écrire mais mes rapports étaient toujours remplis de fautes d'orthographe.

– Tout enfant mérite a le droit d'être instruit même s'il a des difficultés. C'est notre slogan. Nous sommes d'ailleurs une des rares écoles à proposer la même éducation que se soit pour les filles ou pour les garçons.

Allen rougit. Il était vraiment touché par proposition. Il lui faisait confiance alors qu'il sortait de nul part. Pourtant il ne lui avait pas tout dit et il devait s'en douter. Allen ne voulait pas devenir un danger pour les autres enfants.

– De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix. Et puis Link t'a envoyé ici sûrement parce qu'il pensait que tu y serais en sécurité. Bien, allons voir le directeur.

 _Parce que ce n'est pas lui le directeur ?!_

À contre cœur, il suivit Komui qui le mena vers un grand bureau qui, à son plus grand étonnement, était rangé. Au milieu trônait un fauteuil en cuir où se trouvait le dictatorem, Malcom.C .Luberier.

– Que me voulez vous ?

– On voulait vous demander pour introduire un nouvel élève dans l'école.

– Le blandin ?

– C'est ça !

– Pff, je veux pas de délinquant s'amusant à se défigurer le visage.

 _Toujours aussi méprisant, à ce que je vois._

Komui ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

– Mais, non ce n'était pas volontaire de sa part. Et puis tous les enfants ont le droit à une chance voir une seconde chance, non ?

– Mais d'où vient-il ? A-t-il des parents ? Une carte d'identité ? De l'argent ?

– Il vient de Londres et pour le reste, non, non et non.

– Un gamin des rues, je vois. « songe à la réputation de son lycée » et comment payera-t-il les frais. C'est tout de même un internat ici, entre les cours, le dortoir et l'alimentaire…

Allen frémit au dernier mot. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis des lustres. Enfin, il survivait grâce au riz de Jerryy.

– Je pourrais travailler pour l'école.

– Mais l'école est riche, elle peut se permettre d'héberger un élève gratuitement.

– Hum…Si les autres écoles apprennent que je recueille un gamin de la rue, cela augmentera notre honneur (ou pas)« toussote » mais pas nos résultats.

– Voyons, je suis sûr qu'il sera rattrapé tout son retard. Et puis c'est un garçon très mature.

– Et pourquoi donner une chance à ce garçon plutôt qu'à un autre ? Si vous vous voulait prendre un pauvre orphelin qui n'a pas accès à l'école, allez dehors, y en a pleins.

– Quelle bonne idée. Mais voyez-vous, Allen est un cas spécial, je voudrais vraiment pouvoir l'étudier.

 _Comment ça, m'étudier ?_

– Oh et bien, pourquoi pas. Toute fois, je préférerais que vous cacher cette horreur qu'est votre bras. Il ne faudrait pas effrayer les autres.  
Allen l'avait totalement oublié. Son bras d'Innocence. À l'Ordre, personne n'y prêtait attention, c'était normal après tout, il avait enfin été accepté. Malgré tout, la réaction de Luberier était plutôt positive il ne l'avait pas traité de monstre.

– Vous pouvez disposez.

Allen sortit sans vraiment croire ce qui venait de se passer. Le directeur l'avait accepté. C'était plutôt étrange. Que Komui l'ait accepté, pourquoi pas (même si les raisons sont louches) mais Luberier. Komui exercerait-il une influence importante sur le directeur ?

– Link veuillez me rejoindre.

– Oui Monsieur !

— Ce garçon est vraiment étrange, je n'ai pas tellement confiance. Vous qui êtes surveillant et un des responsables des secondes, surveillait le plus particulièrement.

– Bien.

 **Pendant ce temps-là(congrégation)**

– Alors Inspecteur Link, où avez-vous envoyé Walker ?

– …

– Vous me décevez beaucoup.

Ces paroles brisèrent le cœur de Link en morceaux. Il avait tout donné pour cet homme. Et ce depuis ses 10ans. Ils avaient été recueillis par l'église qui leur a offert une maison, un nom, une importance. Cet homme l'avait illuminé de sa lumière. Pourtant lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé l'exécution officielle de Walker, il n'avait pas hésité à le trahir. Après de long mois à le surveiller, l'inspecteur Link s'était attaché au garçon et avait tissé une nouvelle amitié. Alors, oui, l'inspecteur ne regrettait pas son action.

– Eh bien, puisque vous aimez autant Walker, vous allez prendre sa place sur l'échafaud.

– !

Dans la nuit obscure, la Lune se moquait de ces victimes… Elle contemplait le désastre engendré par la nature humaine même. À ces yeux, ils étaient tous pitoyables.


	3. Chapitre 2: la rentrée

**Bonjour, voici le nouveau chapitre. J'ai beaucoup hésité avant de le publier mais bon j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura (sauf quelques petits personnages bonus :) )**

Allen put dormir une dernière fois à l'infirmerie. Bien qu'il n'eût pas trouvé le sommeille. Il était inquiet. Inquiet, car il n'était jamais allé à l'école, inquiet, car les problèmes liés au quatorzième n'étaient pas résolus et surtout il s'en voulait de laisser ses amis, seuls alors que la guerre faisait rage. Allen devait sauver les Akuma et les humains, il l'avait promis après tout, non ? Bien que après reflexion, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose dans l'autre monde il était dans une impasse. Le comte voulait qu'il le rejoigne et l'Église voulait sa mort.

Il se leva tôt. Vers 6 heures pour être précis. Komui lui donna un uniforme anglais mais avec en plus des beaux gants blancs en soie. Après s'être rapidement habillé, évitant au passage de regarder le miroir, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Komui pour se renseigner.

– Ta classe ? La seconde 4.

– Où se trouve-t-elle ?

– La deuxième à droite.

Allen bafouilla un merci et partit en suivant ses instructions. Brigitte Fey, l'assistante de Monsieur Lee, observait la scène d'un regard inquisiteur.

– Pourquoi avoir recueilli ce garçon ? Il est peut-être dangereux.

– Il m'intéresse.

Allen arpentait les couloirs avec un très mauvais pressentiment. Les jeunes le dévisageaient. Avec ses cheveux blancs et sa cicatrice, il ne pouvait passer inaperçu. Après avoir tourné en rond pendant une demi-heure, Allen trouva enfin sa classe. Il ouvrit la porte en tremblant et fit face à sa classe.

– Eh bien, le voilà enfin le petit nouveau.

– Je suis désolé, je me suis perdu.

– Ça commence bien. Bienvenu, Je suis votre professeur de littérature. Mr Small.

– Euh…Bonjour.

Allen se força à sourire.

– Veuillez-vous présenter à la classe avant d'aller vous asseoir.

– Bonjour, je suis Allen Walker, exor…élève de seconde.

Les élèves l'observèrent tous avec un petit sourire narquois.

— Oui, on sait, c'est une classe de seconde, en effet.

Les joues d'Allen viraient aux rouges tandis que les autres élèves éclatèrent de rire. Allen alla s'asseoir en baissant la tête. Il demanda ensuite d'ouvrir leur manuel page 184, et étudia pendant une heure un extrait de Corneille, l'Acte deux, scène 1. Allen ne comprenait pas comment un homme pouvait autant perdre son temps à analyser un texte en racontant n'importe quoi et en plus en répétant plusieurs fois la même chose. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Plusieurs fois de suite, il oublia qu'il était en classe et se croyait enfermer à nouveau.

 _Ne t'inquiètes pas, cela ne restera pas inchangé._

— _Quelqu'un a parlé ? Je crois bien avoir entendu une voix…_

Allen observa tout autour de lui mais tous les élèves étaient concentrés à prendre des notes.

– Un problème, Walker ?

– Non, non.

Le cours passa ainsi. Après le départ du professeur, Allen s'étira. Il avait faim et était sérieusement fatigué. Qui aurait cru que d'assister à un cours serait plus épuisant que d'être sur un champ de bataille.

– Alors, le nouveau, déjà fatigué ? s'adressa soudainement son voisin.

Allen le détailla, il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus brillant de méprise pour autrui.

– Un peu.

– Tu es déjà allé à l'école au moins ?

– À vrai dire, non.

– Je m'en doutais. Vu ton apparence, je me suis dit que t 'étais un délinquant ayant pu entrer dans cet internat grâce à une bourse.

– C'est un peu à ça.

Allen ria de nervosité puis adressa un sourire au voisin qui ne semblait pas rire du tout.

– Écoute, c'est un privilège pour quelqu'un comme toi d'avoir pu entrer dans cette école. Tache au moins d'en être digne.

– Ok « murmure », du moins j'essayerai.

Puis, la journée se poursuivit par deux heures D'EPS. Allen montra de très bonne capacité physique au plus grand étonnement des autres élèves qui le voyaient comme plutôt faible en vu de sa pâleur. Pour les élèves, ils étaient au bout de leur vie et étaient essoufflés au bout de cinq minutes. Allen ne montrait aucune faiblesse physique malgré la douleur liée à la blessure infligée par Kanda plus tôt. Il avait tant enduré dans sa vie qu'il ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi les élèves tombaient les un après les autres malgré leur bonne condition physique. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas montré sa plaie à l'infirmière et tentait tant bien que mal de la cacher. Mais la douleur se faisait plus vive et plus intense.

Dès qu'il le put, il se dirigea vers les toilettes. En vérité, il souffrait. Il n'avait pas autant bougé depuis un moment. Enfermé et enchaîné comme il l'était, pouvant à peine respirer, ce cours l'avait rendu heureux. Il était enfin libre de ses mouvements. Cet enfant à qui la vie ne souriait, cet enfant à la tragique destinée pouvait enfin apercevoir la lumière. Cependant, sa blessure ne lui laissait pas de répit. Prit d'un vertige, il se rattrapa au lavabo, en crachant par la même occasion du sang. Il se sentait ravagé, dévoré de l'intérieur. En se relevant, il dut faire face au miroir. L'ombre était toujours là, l'entourant plus encore que la dernière fois gardant le même sourire énigmatique. Ce n'était que les premières heures de la rentrée et déjà, Allen en avait trop demandé à son corps.

 _Puis le garçon sombra dans un profond sommeil…_

 _Non !_ L'exorciste se rinça le visage, respira un bon coup puis ouvrit la porte.

– Walker ?

– Link ?

– C'est Monsieur, pour vous. Mais dites-moi, que faisiez-vous là, derrière ? Je vous ai entendu gémir.

– Vous écoutez au porte, Monsieur ?

– Vous savez, de nombreux trafics louches ont auparavant eu lieu ici, je me dois d'assurer la surveillance de cela.

– Surveillez-vous tout l'établissement comme cela ?

– Eh bien j'ai des collègues pour s'occuper du reste.

Allen se sentait constamment observé. Link n'était jamais loin. Pourtant sa présence le rassurait.

– Est-ce l'orage qui gronde ?

– Excusez-moi mais c'est mon estomac.

Gêné , Allen se rendit à la cafeteria. Un menu complet et sain était distribué à tous les élèves. Bien évidemment des suppléments de tous genres étaient disponibles mais étaient payant et Allen n'avait pas d'argent. Affamé, il fallait qu'il puisse se fournir de l'alimentaire. Lui restant 1 heure 30 de pause, il décida de sortir en ville avec l'autorisation de Link(qui comptait pas le laisser tranquille).

Londres ressemblait presque comme deux gouttes d'eau à son équivalente dans le monde d'Allen. Le jeune exorciste aperçu cependant une gigantesque tour qui n'était pas présente chez lui : _La chocolaterie de Noé_. Allen n'y prêta pas attention. Puis, il se rendit comme à son habitude ( en quelque sorte) dans un casino fréquenté par des individus peu recommandables.

– Hello, everybody !

Allen souriait de façon peu rassurante. Link observait la scène, peu rassuré.

– Une partie de Poker avec moi, ça vous dit ?

Pensant pouvoir plumer facilement le gamin, un groupe d'hommes s'approchèrent tout content. Le sourire disparut rapidement.

– Quint flush royal ! Ahahahahahahahahahahaha !

Un sourire sombre et satisfait arboré le visage du garçon. Link n'osait pas intervenir. Il était à la fois impressionné par les capacités du gamin en demandant dans quelle condition avait-il pu grandir et dégoûté de devoir accueillir un sale tricheur dan son établissement. Devrait-il faire un rapport au Directeur ? Allen sorti du casino les poches remplis d'argent prêt à être dépensé à la cafeteria. Il rentra au lycée comme si rien n'était un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais à peine a-t-il mit les pieds là-bas que la sonnerie retentit. Il courut vers sa salle de classe en priant de ne pas se perdre. Il arriva in extremis avant le professeur et s'assit rapidement.

– Va falloir être plus prudent le nouveau.

Le jeune professeur pénétra dans la classe silencieusement et observa ses élèves de ses yeux verts luisant mystérieusement.

– Bonjour. Oh je vois que nous avons un nouvel élève, dit il en scrutant le jeune blandin qui semblait choqué de son arrivée. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

– Allen Walker !

– Je suis Lavi Bookman, ton professeur d'histoire, enchanté.

Allen restait bouche bée. Lavi, professeur d'histoire et puis avec ses deux yeux. Il avait sûrement eu une vie plus plaisante dans ce monde. Tandis que son autre version demeure introuvable. Lavi se lança dans un long monologue pour expliquer l'origine de la guerre de Cent ans. Il semblait tellement passionné par son métier qu'Allen en eut presque les larmes aux yeux. Pourtant, les autres enfants semblaient in-intéressé voire endormis. Probablement ne se rendaient-ils pas compte de la chance qu'ils avaient.

– Voyez-vous, Jeanne d'Arc entendait des voix. Elle disait que c'était Dieu qui lui parlait mais beaucoup de médecins pensent aujourd'hui qu'elle souffrait de schizophrénie.

 _Ce que Dieu veut, les Noah l'accompliront._

Allen écarquilla les yeux, encore cette voix ?!

 _L'humanité est corrompue et ne mérite pas de respirer sur cette Terre. Les Noah sont là pour tous arrangés… Mais Nous, nous sommes le traître._

Allen continua tant bien que mal de continuer à suivre le cours. Lorsque Lavi partit, les autres élèves poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

– J'ai cru que j'allais mourir.

– J'ai pourtant trouvé ça passionnant, moi.

– Oui mais toi tu découvres.

Une fille plus particulièrement blasée que les autres, soupira.

– J'espère que le prochain prof va mourir, j'ai tellement pas envie d'avoir cours. Je suis au bout de ma vie.

Allen serra les poings et son visage se crispa.

– Quoi ? Pour qui te prends-tu pour souhaiter la mort d'un professeur ?!

– Oh ça va, je rigolais.

Décidément Allen ne comprenait pas ces enfants. Ne devraient-ils pas être heureux ? Ils avaient un toit, de l'alimentaire, une situation paisible et des adultes qui prenaient le temps de les instruire. Le prochain cours était tout simplement une initiation à la philosophie.

– Pensez-vous que parvenir à obtenir tous ses désirs est la solution pour être heureux ? Qu'est-ce que réellement le plaisir ?

— Si Tyki et Désires étaient là… murmura Allen.

– Vous avez dit quelque chose, Walker ?

— Non…

– Eh que pensez-vous de la thématique abordée ?

– Je pense que…Pour être heureux, il faudrait que les autres soient heureux.

– Vous voulait dire que voir ou rendre les gens heureux est ce qui rend heureux ?

– Oui, voila.

– Intéressant.

À la fin des cours, Allen se rendit sans attendre à la cafeteria. Il put, cette fois-ci, mangeait le menu proposé avec énormément de supplément. Au loin, Link désespéré de le voir mangeait aussi peu de légumes. Il était pourtant en pleine croissance ! Il décida de manger avec lui. Après tout, s'il devait le surveiller, apprendre à le connaître ne serait pas vain.

– Bonsoir Walker.

– Link !

– Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Monsieur.

– Monsieur Link ? Répondit Allen, un sourire aux lèvres.

– Qu'importe. Vous ne vous nourrissez pas assez équilibré pour un garçon de votre âge.

– L'autre Link me le répétait souvent. « le regard d'Allen s'assombrit » Mais lui il ne mangeait que des gâteaux.

– C'est pas pareil j'ai 19 ans.

Allen ria. Link l'observa sans comprendre. Il s'arrêta brusquement de rire en grimaçant comme s'il souffrait. Était ce physique ou morale (voire les deux) ? Link l'ignora. Allen souhaita bonne nuit au jeune allemand et sortit d'un pas mal assuré.

Puis, à la tombée de la nuit, Allen dut rejoindre une chambre commune. Il avait été mis avec deux autres garçons de sa classe, son voisin et autre qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué.

– Bonsoir.

– Mais que vois-je ? Monsieur j'ai blanchit avant l'âge.

– J'ai un nom.

– Moi aussi. Je suis Aurélien Lucifer.

– Et toi ? Je ne t'avais même vu en cours.

– Je, je suis Jean.

– Il est très discret.

Allen s'installa à son aise. Le lit semblait vraiment confortable. Mais lorsque vient le moment de se déshabiller, il fut très embêté.

– Heu, Pourriez vous vous retournez, je vous en prie. Je ne veux pas que vous voyiez mon corps.

– Eh bien, on est pudique ?

– C'est que…Mon corps est mutilé, je préfère vous épargner ce spectacle.

Vu le regard d'Allen, ces compagnons de chambres préférèrent rien ajouter et se retourner. Allen se mit rapidement en pyjama.

– Dit moi Allen, d'où vient cette cicatrice ?

– Elle est là pour me rappeler mes faiblesses et mon péché.

Devant le regard troublé de son voisin, Allen s'efforça comme à son habitude de sourire.

Avant d'aller se coucher, Allen observa la Lune qui se reflétait dans ses yeux argentés. Une aura étrange mais rassurante s'en dégager. Puis Allen s'endormit.

 _« Puis le garçon sombra dans un profond sommeil  
Les flammes parmi les cendres qu'ils respiraient  
Flottaient une par une sur son doux visage gonflé  
Des milliers de rêves se sont accrochés à la terre_

Toi qui resplendissais lorsque tu fus venu au monde  
Au cœur de la nuit tes yeux argentés se mettent à trembler  
Combien de millions d'années se sont écoulés  
Depuis que mes prières s'en sont retournées à la terre ?

Je continue de prier  
Pour que vous puissiez donner de l'amour à cet enfant  
Et pour que vous puissiez déposer un baiser sur ces mains jointes »

 _Une femme ? Où suis-je ? Un champ de blé ? Comme c'est agréable…_

Soudainement sa vue se brouille. Le monde semble devenir fou. Le décor change tout comme la chanson.

 _Puis le garçon sombra dans un profond sommeil  
Les flammes parmi l'argent qu'ils respiraient  
Flottaient une par une sur son doux visage d'héritier  
Des milliers d'entreprises sont apparues sur la terre_

Toi qui resplendissais lorsque tu fus venu au monde  
Au cœur de la nuit tes yeux argentés se mettent à trembler  
Combien de multinationales se sont écroulés  
Depuis que mes marques déposées s'en sont retournées à la terre ?

Je continue de prier  
Pour que vous puissiez donner de l'argent à cet enfant  
Et pour que vous puissiez déposer une contribution en tant qu'associés

 _What ?!_ Allen se retrouve maintenant dans un espace vide. En face de lui, un jeune homme se tient dans la même position. Du même âge, ses cheveux châtains lui donnent un aspect plus jeune.

– Qui es-tu ?

Le garçon lui adressa un sourire qui semble tout aussi hypocrite du sien.

Puis plus rien.

 **Bon , la fin est un peu bizarre mais ce n'est que le début avant...Euh la suite.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour les reviews.**


	4. Chapitre 3:être lycéen n'est pas facile

**Bonjour, voici donc le chapitre 3. L'histoire avance doucement mais sûrement.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura sauf ceux que j'invente.**

 _Le soleil…Depuis quand est il si chaleureux ?_

– Allen ?

L'interpellé ouvrit doucement les yeux.

– Link ? Il te reste des donuts ?

Allen se releva lentement (mais sûrement) et détailla la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

– Ah ! s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il s'en rappela enfin.

– Dépêches toi, on va être en retard !

Allen se prépara rapidement et descendit déjeuner. Évidemment, il ne pouvait manger à sa faim ce qui l'amena à penser qu'il ne survivrait pas longtemps dans ce lycée. Pile à l'heure, il s'installa pour le cours de littérature.

– Tu rêves de Link ? Lui lança soudainement son voisin un sourire narquois au visage.

Mais avant même qu'il ne put riposter, le professeur entra d'un pas lourd.

– Bonjour les enfants. Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais tester notre nouvel élève. C'est pourquoi, CONTRÔLE !

Allen devient plus pâle qu'il l'était de base. Déjà ?! Il ne s'était pas préparé. Il n'y connaissait rien. M'enfin, il va devoir improviser. L'évaluation se présentait sous forme de compréhension écrite. Des questions sur le monologue d'Antiochus, scène 2 acte 1 de _Bérénice_ de Racine étaient posées. Décidément, le professeur aimait particulièrement la littérature française aux dépens de la littérature anglaise. Il n'y en avait que deux et pourtant une heure leur était consacrée.

– _En quoi ce texte est il un monologue délibératif ?_

– _En quoi est ce une scène d'exposition ?_

Sincèrement, Allen ne voyait pas quoi répondre. En fait, il n'en comprenait même l'intérêt. Il avait une vie concrète lui. Une vie dure sans merci qui n'avait pas fini de le torturer. Il souffrira toute sa vie. « _Il est un joué dans les mains de la destinée, prisonnier du fatum_ » dirait mon professeur de français . Et pourtant, il se retrouvait là, assis sur chaise devant une feuille dont le sens lui échappait totalement. Non convaincu, il prit son stylo et répondit tant bien que mal à la question. Komui lui avait donné une nouvelle chance. Bien que provisoire, (il n'échappera pas au fatum!) il avait le droit à une nouvelle vie. À la fin du cours, il rendit avec, un grand sourire, sa copie au professeur. Il n'avait écrit que très peu de lignes mais avait sélectionné le plus important . Cependant, il remarqua que les autres élèves avaient remplis une copie recto-verso. Il ne savait pas comment c'était possible mais ne s'en alarma guère. À la sortie du cours, il fut convoqué par Komui qui se trouve être le sous-directeur.

– Que me voulez vous ?

– Pas grand-chose, Allen-kun !

Komui semblait tout excité.

– Alors pourquoi m'avoir convoqué ? Grogna Allen en serrant les poings.

– Eh bien, eh bien je voulais avoir comment ça se passait, les cours, les amis, tout ça… Plus sérieusement, comment te sens tu Allen-kun ?

– Tout va pour le mieux.

– Même si Link te colle ?

– Ce n'est pas grave. Et puis ce n'est pas étonnant que l'inspecteur général se méfie de moi.

– L'inspecteur ?

– Le directeur, je voulais dire.

– Tu sais, Allen-kun, si tu as des difficultés (ce qui ne serait pas étonnant), tu peux demander de l'aide à ma fabuleuse petite sœur.

– Lenalee ? Questionna Allen en rougissant.

– Et oui. La meilleure élève du lycée. Tu devrais aller la voir. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à toucher ne serait ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux, expliqua Komui soudainement plus menaçant.

Suivant le conseil de Komui, Allen alla trouver Lenalee à la bibliothèque. Il s'avança timidement vers elle, n'osant l'aborder.

– Tu dois être Allen Walker.

Un magnifique sourire rayonnait au centre de son visage pur et innocent. Allen rougit de plus belle. Il n'avait pas vu sourire Lenalee comme ça. La guerre avait tout emporté. Il ne restait plus grand-chose. Le monde était ravagé, les enfants brisés… Mais il se rappella que ce n'était pas la Lenalee qui connaissait qui se trouvait en face de lui. Probablement, que son équivalente exorciste pleurait à en mourir perdue quelque part en ce moment même. Cette pensée secoua Allen.

– Eh bien ?

– Euh, En effet, je suis Allen Walker. Enchanté de te rencontrer.

Elle était très belle. Toute la souffrance et la peur qui hantaient l'autre Lenalee ne semblait pas atteindre celle-ci. Elle semblait être une jeune fille charmante et épanouie.

– _Le bonheur existe._

– _Malheureusement, pas pour tout le monde. Don't forget, you are a mad puppet._

Lenalee ramena brusquement Allen a la réalité.

– Alors qu'aimerais-tu étudier ?

– Un peu tout… Enfin d'abord les mathématiques (l'essentiel !)

Elle lui enseigna donc les bases comme les nombres relatifs, les équations et des théorèmes importants en géométrie. Allen apprenait vite malgré son retard. Mana n'avait pas pu lui enseigner grand-chose là-dessus mais avec toutes les dettes de son maître, Allen était devenu particulièrement bon en calculs.

– Eh bien pour quelqu'un qui n'est jamais allé à l'école, tu es assez doué.

– On va dire que j'ai subi un entraînement intensif.

Lenalee était tout aussi douce et gentille que l'autre Lenalee, pensa Allen. Mais il se demandait si elle était tout aussi soucieuse de ses amis et tout aussi courageuse. Elles ne pouvaient être totalement les mêmes personnes, non ? Elles n'avaient pas vécu les mêmes évènements. Et ce qui forge une personne, ce sont les souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ? Décidé à en apprendre plus, Allen se lança :

— Dis-moi, Lenalee, quand tu fermes les yeux et que tu penses au monde que vois-tu ?

Celle-ci le regarda, étonnée mais ne sourcilla pas et ne leva pas un sourcil pour souligner la bizarrerie de sa question. Puis, elle ferma les yeux, méditant probablement sur ce qu'il venait de lui demander.

– En ce qui me concerne, je ne vois pas le monde comme un planisphère ou une mappemonde. Je vois les visages de mes compagnons. Pour moi, qui n'ai connu que cet internat, mes compagnons sont toute ma réalité. Tu vas me trouver ignoble : mes amis comptent plus à mes yeux que le reste de la planète, c'est ma conception du monde.

Allen l'observa, les yeux écarquillés. Probablement qu'il n'en revenait pas.

– Tu… Tu as toujours vécu ici ?

– En quelque sorte. Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais 6 ans d'un accident de calèche. Je ne me rappelle rien de ma vie avant. La Chine étant dans une situation instable, nous avons fui en Angleterre. Mon grand frère Komui a tout fait pour trouver du travail et ainsi s'occuper de moi. Ils l'ont accepté au départ comme simple surveillant et nous on offert l'hospitalité. Puis j'ai intégré le cursus scolaire. Nous sommes vraiment chanceux, de nombreuses personnes dans le même cas n'ont pas eux cette occasion.

L'expression d'Allen se fit plus sombre. Même dans ce monde sans guerre, Lenalee n'a pas eu une plus belle vie. Pourquoi s'acharnait sur elle ? Dieu, pourquoi ? D'ailleurs y avait-il un Dieu pour chaque monde ?

 _Dieu est unique_

Ignorant la voix dans sa tête, Allen poursuivis :

– Et qui sont tes amis ?

– Tu espères retrouver tes amis ? Enfin, leur équivalent dans ce monde ?

– En effet.

– Les filles avec qui je suis le plus proche sont Yuri, Natsuki, Sayori et Monica. Les connais-tu ?

– Pas le moins du monde.

– Et moi ? On est proche dans l'autre monde ?

Allen rougit. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il se sentait extrêmement gêné.

– Plutôt. Lenalee ne m'a jamais laissé tombé. Elle…

Sa gorge se noua. Repensait aux autres étaient douloureux. Il passait tranquillement du bon temps pendant que les autres souffraient.

 _La lâcheté est humaine._

Devant le silence d'Allen, Lenalee décida de changer de sujet.

– Sinon, tu as pu visiter la ville ? N'est-elle pas fabuleuse ?

– Oui…

En vérité, Allen ne se rappelait que du casino où il avait fait de nombreuses victimes. Même dans un autre monde, il faisait des ravages. Mais ces pensées qui faisaient naître peu à peu un sombre sourire sur le visage d'Allen furent rapidement balayées par la douleur. Il grimaça.

– Ça va ?

– Oui. Oui.

Bien sûr qu'il mentait. Mais il n'osait pas montrer sa plaie à l'infirmière. Avec toutes ses plumes… Il décida de se lever, après tout il avait bien assez travaillé aujourd'hui. Chaque cours en son temps.

– Bien, Merci beaucoup Lenalee. Vivement notre prochaine rencontre.

Cependant, Allen perdit l'équilibre. Lenalee le rattrapa de justesse. Elle remarqua que son front dégouliné de sueur.

– Allen ?!

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien.

Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il avait été blessé par Kanda ? Il ne savait pas, mais cette douleur faisait maintenant partie de son habitude. Pourtant, il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes.

– Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Il faut que tu ailles à l'infirmerie !

– Cesse donc de t'inquiéter pour moi, Lenalee.

Link (qui n'était jamais loin) s'approcha et l'empoigna.

– Link ? Non, je n'ai pas désobéi au règlement.

– Vous savez bien que ce n'est pas ça le problème.

– Je suis un exorciste !

Allen s'écroula dans les bras de Link. Le blond le porta sur son dos de la même manière que Link lors de l'attaque du QG. Il était inquiet. Le jeune blandin semblait souvent confondre les deux mondes. Il ne cessait de se perdre. Arrivera-t-il un jour à s'habituer à ce monde ? Là où (peut être) le bonheur l'attend ? Allez savoir. Link se doutait que le jeune exorciste cherchera une méthode pour rentrer chez lui. Malgré toutes les horreurs qu'il a vécues là-bas, il a une mission a accomplir. Il ramena donc Allen à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière le prit toute suite en charge. Elle trouva facilement la source des problèmes au vu de la position d'Allen. Mais lorsqu'elle le dévêtit de son chemisier, elle n'arriva pas à apercevoir la plaie. Des plumes en sortaient et la peau l'encadrant était de couleur verdâtre. De ce fait, l'infirmière Joëlle préféra attendre son réveil. Celui-ci bafouillait des mots à propos d'un certain Mana dans son sommeil. Elle ne comprenait pas tout mais Mana semblait être un proche du jeune homme. Elle était de nature curieuse et aimait tout savoir des gens. Non, ce n'était pas une commère. Elle adorait juste analyser les humains et rassembler des informations sur les individus était une étape essentielle pour cela. Analyser pour comprendre. Cette habitude lui venait sûrement de Komui qui avait une grande influence sur la jeune femme. Mais l'infirmière restait une bonne personne. La compassion pour autrui est une qualité essentielle pour exercer ce métier. Bref, elle attendit qu'il se réveille. Et ça pris pas mal de temps. Elle passa la nuit à son chevet lorsqu'enfin, au petit matin, son protégé daigna d'ouvrir les yeux.

– Allen ! Tu as dormi pendant 16 heures. On était tellement inquiet.

-…

Ses yeux ?! D'une magnifique couleur dorée, ils donnaient à son porteur un aspect à la fois cruel et souffrant.

– Infirmière Joëlle ? gémit soudainement Allen tandis que ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur habituelle (gris-argent-cendre (et non violet)!).

– Oui ?

– Pourquoi suis-je ici ?

– Tu as fait un malaise.

– …

Les yeux dans les vagues, il détourna son regard de l'infirmière.

– Dis-moi mon garçon, cette chose sur ton ventre, qu'est-ce que c'est?

– Eh bien j'ai été blessé par l'innocence de Kanda. Mais mon corps a du mal à s'en remettre. C'est pourquoi, mon innocence Crown Clown essaye de me guérir.

– Donc les plumes viennent de ton innocence ?

– C'est cela.

– C'est la première fois qu'elle te vient en aide ?

– Non, pour tout vous dire, sans elle je serais mort. Elle a refermé le trou dans mon cœur.

Elle préféra s'abstenir de lui poser des questions sur le pourquoi du comment son cœur avait été troué.

– Et donc, comment pourrais-je te soigner ?

– Je l'ignore.

– Pourquoi ta peau a-t-elle cette couleur ?

– C'est sûrement causé par l'infection, mentit Allen.

– Bon, je vais te donner des anti-douleurs et anti-inflammatoire puis… On verra, en fonction de la réaction de ton innocence.

L'infirmière Joëlle soupira. C'est bien la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait impuissante face à une blessure ou maladie. Elle avait néanmoins une bonne excuse. Le patient ne venait pas de son monde, normale qu'elle ne se soit pas adaptée à ce genre de chose. Cependant, quelque chose la tracassait : le changement de couleur des yeux du jeune exorciste elle ne pouvait pas avoir halluciné tout de même. N'osant pas le déranger, elle le laissa se reposer. Il pourra reprendre les cours demain.

Dans la nuit sombre, deux individus discutaient. « De quoi ? » vous demandez vous ? Mystère et boule d'Akuma.

– Hé bien, Hé bien. Merci beaucoup Monsieur Luberier.

– Je vous en prie, Lord Tyki Mikk.

 _Quand la Lune est pleine, elle commence à décliner._

Le jeune homme disparut en s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité en chantonnant tranquillement :

 _« Lune, belle Lune_

 _Toi qui éclaires la nuit de ta douce lumière_

 _Quand cesseras-tu de répandre le sang des innocents ?_

 _De leurs cœurs, il ne reste que pierre_

 _De mes larmes il ne reste que sang_

 _Souffrance éternelle qui ne sait disparaître_

 _Accorde-moi la délivrance_

 _Sous les rayons de la Lune acariâtre_

 _Qui possède sur ma vie la prépondérance »_

 **Bien, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plus. Je suis désolée si l'histoire peut paraître lente. Les prochains chapitres prendront peut être plus de temps à sortir (ou pas ;) )**


	5. Chapitre 4: SA

**Bonjour, J'espère comme toujours que ce chapitre vous plaira.  
**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture**

9h00, cours de Physique

– « _Tout est poison, rien est poison,_ _seule la dose fait la différence_ _._ » Paracelse.

– _Oh vraiment ? Et le virus Akuma alors ?_

Pas convaincu par son professeur, Allen méditait sur un sujet autre que le cours. Rentrer chez lui. Komui lui avait offert une chance, mais il ne pouvait passer du bon temps indéfiniment. Qu'avait-il affirmé le jour où il avait récupéré son bras ? Sa main gauche est pour les Akuma et sa main droite pour les humains.

– _Humains et Akuma, je les sauverai tous !_

Sauf que dans l'instant présent, sa main gauche est pour le stylo et sa main droite est pour sa tête(pour la soutenir). Il avait un monde à sauver, lui !

 _Il n'y rien qui vaille d'être sauvé_

 _Haine, désespoir, peur, dégoût, lâcheté, remord…_

 _Ce monde est répugnant._

 _La souffrance est omniprésente, le bonheur absent._

 _Oh monde corrompu_

 _Cesse donc tes plaintes incongrues_

 _Jamais tu ne changes malgré le poids des ans_

 _Disparaît à jamais dans le Néant…_

 _« L'espoir n'est pas une illusion mais une nouvelle vision » Qui a dit ça, déjà ?_

 _Au final, seule les Ténèbres sont agréables_

 _Et permettent la délivrance._

– C'est faux, murmura Allen.

 _Mensonge…_

 _Allen est un mensonge à lui tout seul_

 _Ce n'est qu'un pantin dévoré par l'hypocrisie, incapable de vivre sans masque._

Allen se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas flancher. Ce n'était pas le moment (ce n'est jamais le moment). Malheureusement pour lui, il va devoir vivre avec ça toute sa vie, jusqu'à qu'il devienne complètement le quatorzième. Qu'importe dans quel monde il se trouve, ses problèmes lui collent à la peau.

Le cours se termina sans qu'Allen ne prit une seule note. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux dans les vagues et chantonnait une douce mélodie nostalgique et mélancolique. Son voisin le dévisagea. Décidément, il le trouvait étrange (voire flippant). Puis Lavi entra dans la pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

– Bonjour les gamins. Non me regardaient pas avec cet air dépité car aujourd'hui…On fait de la géographie.

– Cool…répondirent les élèves totalement blasés.

Et c'est ainsi que commença le cours tant attendu et tant aimé. Mais bon, Allen était tout ouïe. Avoir son meilleur ami comme professeur est une drôle mais agréable expérience. Cependant, le cours pris une drôle de tournure. Lavi rappela brièvement la révolution industrielle pour introduire son cours sur les multinationales. Il en parlait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il soulignait l'importance de ces grandes entreprises et en dénigra certaines.

– Et donc mon seigneur Adam est ainsi devenu un milliardaire et un bienfaiteur du peuple.

Le professeur montra par la suite de multiples photos du siège social de l'entreprise. Une assez grande tour qui contrastait avec le décor de l'époque. Elle évoquait vaguement quelque chose à Allen, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler précisément. Tandis qu'il présentait les photos aux élèves, Lavi continuait son délire en le mettant en avant :

– Pour notre époque, c'est vraiment merveilleux d'avoir des entreprises comme ça.

– Et ce n'est pas pécher que pécher en silence, murmura Aurélien.

À cet instant, Allen ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait.

Dès que la sonnerie retentit Allen se dirigea à la cafeteria, accompagné, comme d'habitude (kandab), de Link. Ils mangeaient maintenant toujours ensemble car Link ne faillit jamais dans ses missions.

– Oh Link, vous me faites encore l'honneur de votre présence.

-…

Devant la tête renfrognée du surveillant, Allen ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai bien compris que Luberier n'a pas confiance en moi.

– En effet.

Ils dévorèrent donc leurs plats côte à côte sous les regards toujours étonnés des autres élèves qui ne comprenaient pas comment un élève et un surveillant pouvait déjeuner ensemble.

– Voici ma nouvelle création, un gâteau mélangeant à la fois l'acidité de la cerise avec la douceur de la banane. Le tout accompagné de crème contenant de la poudre de noix et d'amande.

– Hum, originale. Je suis impatient de goûter, Link !

– Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Monsieur !

Alors qu'ils allaient goûter le chef-d'œuvre, Lenalee s'approcha d'eux.

– Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Allen lui adressa un sourire et l'accepta à sa table. Elle eut donc aussi la joie de pouvoir déguster le gâteau de Link. Le jeune exorciste avait en ce moment totalement oublié qu'il pensait à rentrer dans son monde quelques heures plus tôt. Partager un repas en compagnie de ces jeunes gens lui était fort agréable. Et puis grâce à l'infirmière Joëlle, sa douleur au ventre avait disparu. Mais un autre problème se posait. Aujourd'hui Lavi était vraiment étrange.

– Hum, vous ne trouvez pas que Lavi est bizarre en ce moment ?

– Le professeur Bookman ? Aucune idée, étant en Première, je ne l'ai plus.

– Ah…

– Vous osez critiquer un professeur de cette prestigieuse école, Walker ?

– Non.

– Vous avez intérêt car pour devenir professeur ici, vous risquez presque votre vie.

– Comment ça ?, interrogèrent Allen et Lenalee en commençant à flipper.

– J'en ai trop dit, oubliez, oubliez…

Les deux élèves se regardaient effarouchés. Cette école se révélait être plus mystérieuse voire plus suspecte qu'elle en avait l'air. Mais bon, avec Luberier comme directeur, il fallait s'attendre à tout.

Après avoir fini de déjeuner, Allen dut se rendre à son cours de catéchisme. Il était fatigué rien que d'y penser. Pas qu'il ne croyait pas en Dieu, mais il n'aimait pas voir les gens se divisaient en abordant ce sujet.

Et puis ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Les élèves durent par groupe de trois faire un exposé sur Dieu. Le sujet était tellement vaste que tous les groupes ont le même sujet pour que chacun puisse aborder le thème de manière différente.

– Hey, Allen, voudrais-tu rejoindre mon groupe ? Je parie que tu n'as pas vraiment d'amis (à part le surveillant).

Agréablement surpris par la proposition de son voisin, le garçon accepta. Jean les rejoignit par la suite, ce qui donna naissance à un groupe constitué de personnes n'ayant pas beaucoup d'amis. Entre un timide, un nouveau et un misanthrope, le groupe donnait l'illusion d'être seulement une ombre.

Les garçons se regardaient entre eux mais aucuns ne souhaitaient commencer la discussion. Aurélien commença à toussoter. Gêné, Allen ouvrit enfin la bouche.

– Je n'ai jamais ouvert une Bible de ma vie.

Ce fut une révélation choque. Il avait, dans le passé, travaillé pour l'Église et n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lire un livre religieux. Même lors de son apprentissage avec le Maréchal Cross, il ne put lire de ce genre de livre. Son maître n'était pas vraiment pieux. Aux yeux de ses camarades, c'était impossible. Ils étudiaient dans une école catholique !

– Ce n'est pas si étonnant vu que tu viens d'un milieu défavorisé, tenta Aurélien.

– Je connais l'histoire de Noé.

– On la connaît tous, Allen.

 _Ou pas_

– On pourrait exposer lest différentes images de Dieu à travers l'Ancien Testament, le Nouveau Testament et le Coran, suggéra Jean

– Très bonne idée, l'encouragea Allen.

– Pff, tout le monde s'en fout du Coran !

Allen dévisagea son voisin. Ses cheveux noirs corbeaux mettaient en avant ses yeux bleus glacés.

– _Il me rappelle un peu Kanda, en fait._

– Justement cela permettra aux élèves d'élargir leur références religieuses. Ce n'est pas parce que nous nous trouvons dans une école catholique que nous ne pouvons pas aborder d'autres religions similaires.

– Si vous vous voulez.

– Bon, on commence par quoi ?

– Dieu créa la terre et fit en sorte qu'on fasse des exposés sur lui plus tard ?, risqua Jean en prenant son courage à deux mains.

– Oui nous pouvons commencer par la création puis aborder ses différentes apparitions. Ensuite on analysera comment il est mis en scène puis les interprétations possibles. On mettra en avant les multiples perceptions du désir de Dieu à travers les hommes car un même livre peut créer divergence.

– Et aller jusqu'à faire naître une Guerre Sainte, murmura l'exorciste.

– En effet, on pourra aussi en parler.

– Il y a tellement de choses à dire !

– Et Jésus ?

– Un prophète. Voilà tout ce qu'il y a dire.

– Mais il a permis le salut de l'homme et démontre ainsi la bienveillance de Dieu.

Allen observa ainsi deux jeunes hommes débattre devant lui. Pour tout vous dire, il connaissait à peine l'histoire de Jésus.

– Mais les hommes restent ce qu'ils sont. Des pêcheurs un point c'est tout.

– Mais regarde comme les choses ont évoluées. Le monde a changé.

– Tu es trop naïf, Jean. Le monde est toujours autant souillé. Voire plus.

– Tu es pessimiste Aurélien.

– Je sais de quoi je parle mon père est un chef d'une grande entreprise.

– Je ne vois pas le rapport.

– Un jour tu verras.

– Allons, allons, calmez-vous les enfants. Tout ce que vous dites est très intéressant, mais il faut savoir s'écouter, je ne voudrais pas que notre exposé donne lieu à un dialogue de sourd.

– Ne nous parle pas comme si on était des gamins.

– Mais c'est ce que nous sommes. Bien, j'ai commencé à prendre des notes de tout ce que vous avez dit.

— Ce n'est pas difficile d'écrire avec des gants ?

Allen fut étonné. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il en portait. Une vielle habitude.

– Non, ne t'inquiètes pas.

– Les utilises-tu pour cacher des « mutilations » ?

– Oui. Mais là, nous avons perdu de vue notre sujet de conversation initiale.

Ainsi se termina la journée du pauvre exorciste qui découvrait peu à peu un notre monde tout autant mystérieux et qui semble cacher un sombre secret.

Dehors l'orage. La nuit domptait L'Angleterre depuis quelques minutes. Tous les élèves de l'internat étaient au lit pour se recharger dans le but de supporter la journée de demain. Ce qui les soulageait cependant était le week-end qui bientôt arrivé. Malheureusement pour le jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs, c'était de nouveau une nuit blanche qui se préparait. En effet, Allen dormait peu et faisait majoritairement des cauchemars malgré le fait qu'il lui arrivait parfois (et heureusement) de faire de simples rêves. Il ne cessait de se retourner encore et encore dans son lit. Désespéré, il décida d'aller faire un tour dans les couloirs pour s'apaiser. Hanté par les remords et la douleur, où qu'il soit, Allen ne pouvait trouver le sommeille. Il erra ainsi dans l'obscurité jusqu'à atteindre une porte différente des autres. Éloigné des dortoirs, elle était joliment décorée et semblait plus résistante. Pourtant, une aura effrayante sans dégager. Il resta paralysé pendant deux bonnes minutes, lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

– Walker ?!

– Monsieur Link…

– Que faites vous devant la chambre du directeur, bon sang de bonsoir ?!

– Luberier ?! Ah, je comprends mon ressenti maintenant.

Link soupira. Allen ria.

– Je suis désolé, je suis insomniaque.

– Vous me rappelez-moi à votre âge.

Link fut pris de sympathie pour le jeune garçon. Il était suspect, oui. Mais, voir ainsi un pauvre enfant dévasté par la guerre, ne laisse personne de marbre.

– Que dis-tu d'une infusion à la verveine ?

– OK

Et c'est ainsi que Link et Allen se retrouvèrent dans la cafétéria en pleine nuit, une tasse fumante devant leurs visages fatigués. Le surveillant scrutait l'élève sans détourner son visage.

– Euh, oui ?

– Je me disais juste que vous étiez difficile à cerner.

Il but avant de reprendre.

– Je vous observe et vous écoute, mais je n'arrive pas à vous comprendre vous êtes étrange.

– Nous ne venons pas du même monde, c'est normal.

– Mais vous restiez humain.

Allen faillit s'étouffer. Devant l'énigmatique réaction de l'enfant, Link continua son dialogue.

– Vous nous cachez quelque chose ? Vous avez parfois des absences ou des sautes humeurs. Regrettez-vous votre monde ?

– Mes amis se battent seuls en ce moment. Je ne peux pas les laisser. Je suis un exorciste, j'ai un devoir.

– Même si l'église vous a condamné à mort ?

Allen se pétrifia puis ria. Un rire sombre et méprisant. Un étrange sourire naquit sur son visage.

– L'Église…Ces idiots…Comme si nous avions besoin d'eux.

Quelque chose avait changé mais Link ne sut pas dire de quoi il s'agissait.

– Walker ?

L'expression d'Allen changea pour devenir plus douce.

– De quoi parlons-nous déjà ?

– De l'Église.

– Je veux continuer à me battre pour mes idéaux même si cela signifie fuir l'église.

– Je me demande pourquoi étiez-vous suspecté d'hérésie.

Le regard du surveillant se faisait de plus en plus insistant. L'exorciste l'ignora et but une gorgée d'infusion avant que son regard se pose de niveau sur l'interlocuteur.

– Il se trouve que j'ai des liens avec une certaine personne du clan Noah.

– Qui est-ce ?

– Le quatorzième Noah, Néah. Le petit frère de Mana, l'homme qui m'a élevé.

Décidant à en apprendre plus, Link continua sur ce chemin.

– Et en quoi votre lien avec Néah, fais de vous un hérétique ?

– C'est compliqué.

Allen se sentait très mal. Il était prévisible que certaines personnes viennent à se poser des questions mais Allen ne se sentait pas capable de leur avouer la vérité. Et puis, parler de ce sujet réveillé des vielles blessures.

– Vous pouvez me le dire. Je ne le répéterai pas aux autres. Même à Luberier.

Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Il l'avait accordé à l'autre Link, mais il ne connaissait pas assez le double de l'allemand. Cependant, Link=Link, non ? Il avait cru en Link, il croira en ce Link. Il inspira très fort et se lança.

– Les Noah se réincarnent de génération en génération. Après leur mort, leur mémoire est transmise à un autre humain qui finira par devenir un Noah. Tous les êtres humains possèdent le patrimoine génétique de Noé mais pour le cas d'un Noah, ce code génétique sera réveillé. Moi, je suis l'héritier de la mémoire du quatorzième.

Le jeune homme avait autrefois expliqué ce qu'étaient les Noah. Des êtres pervers qui, au nom d'un Dieu, veulent détruire l'humanité.

– Vous êtes donc le quatorzième en personne ?

Allen grimaça.

– Je suis Allen et Néah est Néah. Cependant, je suis destiné à disparaître lorsque sa mémoire sera totalement débloquée.

– Vous pourriez vous révéler dangereux.

– Je contrôle la situation. Et puis le quatorzième est le traître du clan Noah.

– C'est censé me rassurer ? Est-ce à cause de lui que vous avez des difficultés pour trouver le sommeille ?

Des gouttes d'eau s'écrasèrent doucement sur la table. Allen pleurait. D'un coup, comme ça, les larmes se mirent à dévaler ses joues rougies par la honte. Depuis combien de temps avait-il besoin de parler, de se confier ? Depuis ses premières hallucinations ? Ou peut être depuis toujours… Son cœur, emprunt au désespoir, battait depuis plusieurs mois de manière irrégulière. Il ne savait que faire des doutes et des regrets. Le fil qui lui permettait de se tenir droit peu à peu s'effilait sous le regard non mécontent de Néah.

– Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous blessez.

Le côté maternel de Link prenait le dessus.

– Puis-je savoir ce qui vous chagrine ?

– Parfois, je me demande si mon père m'a vraiment aimé ou si j'ai été une marionnette tout au long de ma vie.

Pour cet enfant, Mana représentait tout. Il lui avait donné une identité et de l'Amour. Il lui a permis de changer. Cependant, Allen avait fondé toute sa vie sur Mana. Portant le masque de Mana, Allen ne vivait plus qu'à travers sa promesse. Il était un mensonge fondé sur un mensonge. Mana était nécessaire pour qu'il vive cependant son image était peu à peu corrompue.

– Je suppose qu'il est mort.

– Même deux fois, rajouta Allen.

Devant le regard interrogateur de Link, Allen raconta une de ses plus grandes erreurs commises.

– Après la mort de Mana, je ne vivais plus. J'étais rongé par le désespoir et n'arrivait pas à aller de l'avant. Une nuit de Noël, le Comte apparu devant moi pour la première et me proposa de ramener Mana à la vie. J'ai accepté.

– Et ainsi naquit un nouvel Akuma.

– Il m'a maudit d'où ma cicatrice. Grâce à elle, je peux voir les âmes des Akuma. Depuis ce jour, je me suis promis de les sauver. Je regrette cette nuit où j'ai fait souffrir Mana. Je l'ai beaucoup déçu. Mais maintenant je suis son conseil et me suis promis de continuer d'avancer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle.

– Votre père devait très important pour vous! C'est rare une telle relation père-fils.

– En vérité, il est mon père adoptif. Très tôt abandonné par mes parents, j'ai été vendu à un cirque. Je n'avais aucun souvenir, aucun nom, pas d'identité. J'étais l'homme à tout faire et étais détesté de tous à cause de mon bras. Battu régulièrement par Cosimov, je détestais les humains autant que je me haïssais. Puis un jour, je l'ai rencontré. Mana. Un clown doué. Il était accompagné d'un chien qui fut tué par Cosimov. Mana n'avait plus toute sa tête et m'a confondu avec son chien.À ce moment, j'avais enfin une identité et étais aimé, enfin c'est ce que je croyais.

– Je suis sûr qu'il vous a vraiment aimé.

Allen continuait de pleurer, il avait ouvert son cœur. Il avait besoin de parler. Il souffrait en silence et ne voulait pas déranger les gens avec ses problèmes. Link, quant à lui, était plutôt gêné. Il avait incité le garçon a se confier et voilà le résultat.

– Je suis désolé, Link.

– Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser d'être triste. Et puis… On fait tous de graves erreurs.

Allen leva la tête vers l'allemand, les yeux rouges et humides. Puis, encore poussé par son instinct maternel, Link serra Allen dans ses bras. Il l'avait trouvé suspect, certes, mais là, tout ce qu'il voyait, était un enfant abattu.

– Ne perdez pas de vue ce qui vous a fait vivre jusqu'ici. Vous êtes un exorciste !

-…

Link n'en revenait pas Allen s'était endormi. Rassuré, le jeune allemand se laissa partir dans les bras de Morphée.

Les rayons du soleil éclairaient leurs visages endormis. Une nouvelle journée débutait. Un individu se pencha au-dessus des jeunes hommes, faisant ainsi de l'ombre.

– Hey ! Le blandin réveille-toi !

– Hum… Chef Jerryy ?

— En chair en os ! Que fais-tu en cette heure si matinale à la cantine ?

– Oh ! Excusez-moi, je parlais avec Link, mais j'ai dû m'endormir.

Le surveillant s'était déjà redressé, droit comme un pic après avoir réalisé où il était.

– Toutes mes excuses, Jerryy. Nous avions une discussion très sérieuse sur le programme scolaire et la méthode d'éducation actuelle.

– À une heure si tardive ?

– L'inspiration vient toujours la nuit.

– Mouais. Vous feriez mieux de retourner à votre poste et de vous habiller. Le lycée en pyjama, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, croyez-moi.

Allen se rendit dans son dortoir à cloche pied pensant ne réveiller personne.

– Alors, le nouveau, on fait des choses louches la nuit ?

– Aurélien ?! Non, je n'arrivais pas à dormir et alors que je cherchais le sommeille en marchant, j'ai fini par m'endormir…En dehors de la chambre.

Aurélien n'était pas vraiment convaincu mais que voulez-vous qu'il fasse ? Bien sur, il était prêt à mener l'enquête et découvrir le(s) secret(s) du nouvel élève. Avoir Allen comme voisin était plutôt agréable. Le garçon se montrait mature et ouvert d'esprit. Toujours prêt à aider les autres. Un beau philanthrope… Il pensait que des personnes comme ça n'existaient plus. Mais, peut-être, avait-il tort et qu'il s'était montré trop pessimiste. Le vrai visage du monde ne lui était pas inconnu. Il connaissait la face caché de la Lune. Cependant Allen demeurait un mystère à ses yeux.

C'est pour cela, qu'il insista fortement pour déjeuner en sa compagnie en empêchant par la même occasion, Link de les accompagner. Il voulait en apprendre plus. Une curiosité bien enfantine pour un jeune garçon qui joue constamment les hommes mûrs. Il découvrit ainsi l'appétit d'ogre de son voisin et son côté tête en l'air. Combien de fois a-t-il l'avertir qu'il se trompait de direction ? Il ne comptait plus, mais il comprenait maintenant à quel point la compagnie de Link lui était importante. Oui, Allen donnait cette impression d'enfant à la fois faible et courageux, stable et instable, sociable et associable. Et puis son sourire… Un sourire faux qui révélait l'hypocrisie du personnage. En trois mots : Allen était effrayant. Aurélien ne comptait pas se décourager et aborda un sujet simple dont les lecteurs s'en fichent royalement. Que pensait-il des cours ? Le jeune blandin répondit tout simplement qu'il trouvait que les professeurs exposaient trop vite leurs idées sans les expliquer davantage ce qui rendait leurs cours inutiles. À quoi bon apprendre le théorème de Thalès si on ne le comprend même pas ? Les professeurs avaient-ils vraiment l'intention d'aider leurs élèves à progresser en les incitant à réfléchir ? Aurélien fut rassuré d'entendre qu'Allen possédait un avis similaire au sien. En effet, le système scolaire laissait à désirer. Les cours n'étaient pas développés et les professeurs avaient trop tendance à imposer une vérité à leurs élèves. Mais tout de même, le nouveau passait du bon temps à l'école. Il découvrait de nouvelles choses parfois surprenantes et un monde plus moins ou calme. Aurélien pensait le comprendre à ce moment après tout n'avait-il pas grandi dans un milieu défavorisé ? Sûrement, un gosse obligé de travailler à partir de trois ans pour ramener ne serait ce qu'une pièce. Il n'avait pas eu une enfance facile, et vivre aussi bien était une chance pour lui.

– Dans tous les cas, ce monde n'est qu'éphémère pour moi.

Le jeune homme avait désormais le regard tourné vers le ciel. Nostalgie et Mélancolie, voilà les émotions dominantes dans son cœur. Aurélien l'observa en essayant de trouver un sujet de conversation intéressant. C'était bien la première fois qu'Aurélien était intrigué par une personne.

– Allen… Tu dis caché des blessures. Je me demandais… Serait ce possible que tu fasses partie de ces orphelins envoyés à la guerre ?

– En quelque sorte. Pourquoi cette question Aurélien ? Tu aimes connaître la vie des autres ? Je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça.

– Non. Enfin en général, cela ne m'intéresse pas. Mais toi si. Tu es intriguant. Et flippant aussi.

– Merci ?

Aurélien détourna la tête, gêné qu'Allen lui fasse un clin d'œil.

– Le monde est monstrueux, non ? La guerre, toujours la guerre. Les hommes ne connaissent que ça. Ils sont idiots ! Pour de l'argent en plus !

– La guerre ne trouve pas toujours racine dans l'argent. La religion est aussi une des principales causes de la guerre.

– L'argent et la religion. Des raisons toutes aussi idiotes qu'eux !

– Tu sais, Aurélien, la guerre est affreuse mais nous pouvons trouver de bonnes raisons de se battre.

– C'est faux !

– Une fois, une amie m'a dit : « on ne se bat pour une fin en soi, on se bat pas pour le plaisir de se battre, c'est parce que nous avons quelque chose de précieux à défendre que nous faisons le choix de combattre »

– Mais tu n'as jamais ressenti le désir d'abandonner ?

– Bien sûr que si. Parfois j'ai peur comme n'importe quelle être humain. La guerre est effrayante tout comme la Mort. Cependant, je ne peux me permettre d'abandonner. J'ai fait une promesse !

– À ta copine ?

– Non à mon père.

– T'es pas censé être orphelin ?

– J'ai eu un père. Adoptif bien sûr ! Pendant trois ans.

– C'est après sa mort que tu as dû rejoindre l'armée ?

– J'ai reçu une formation avant.

Allen lui adressa un sourire qui le dégoûta. Comment pouvait-on sourire dans un moment pareille ?! Énervé, il le laissa en plan et entra dans une salle vide pour étudier. Allen continuait de sourire en le regardant peu à peu disparaître de sa vue.

– Quel enfant !

Il rit.

Ce sourire, il le garda toute l'après-midi. Il ne se passa pas une seconde sans qu'il sourît. De ce fait, Aurélien était vraiment mal à l'aise et ne préférait ne pas lui adresser la parole. Cependant, il disparut de son visage lorsque le professeur annonça l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève. Elle pénétra dans la classe en chantonnant. Portant une jupe à carreaux avec une légère chemise, la jeune fille sortait vraiment du lot. Décidément, elle n'avait pas encore revêtu de l'uniforme. Pour une élève seconde, elle avait l'air bien jeune.

– Road !?

 **P** endant ce temps-là (congrégation):

– Kanda ? Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Tu étais enfin libre.

– Vous ne me souhaitez pas la bienvenue ?

…

– Link l'a envoyé je ne sais où ?

– Oui, mais ils ont beau l'interroger, l'inspecteur reste muret dans le silence.

– Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il puisse faire ça. Sauver un emmerdeur comme moyashi…

-Cependant, il a été condamné à mort pour ça.

\- Seul lui sait où Moyashi se trouve...Tss

Lenalee, Marie et Kanda se dirigèrent vers le bureau du grand intendant Komui sans prếter attention aux multiples regards dirigeaient vers eux. Le jeune homme (tout juste âgé de 10 ans) restait calme et droit. Il ne le laissera pas tomber!

\- Komui! Laissez moi voir l'inspecteur!

\- Kanda, tu es en vie!

Kanda repoussa le chinois déjà en larmes qui essayait de l'enlacer. Luberier l'observai d'un oeil mauvais.

\- Alma Karma est mort, n'est-ce-pas? Où as tu enterré son cadavre?

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous le révéler. Mon retour ne signifie pas que je vous aie pardonnés. Sur ce.

-Mais alors pourquoi être revenu? Après le mal qu'Allen Walker s'est donné pour vous cacher, Alma et toi? Il est coupable de rebellion à cause de vous. "murmure" dans tous les cas, on l'aura condamné à mort.

Kanda l'ignora et continua d'avancer en poussant le rideau séparant les deux pièces car il sentait sa présence derrière. Son innocence.

\- Kanda est là, grand père Zù. Il ne peut plus se lever.

\- C'est mugen que tu vois là. À sa demande nous avons obtenu sa garde temporaire. Pourquoi...Es-tu...Revenu? Alma...Après ce combat...Ton corps n'est plus... Tu le sais, n'est-ce-pas? Tu sais que c'était moi... les expériences menées par l'ordre au nom de la guerre sainte. Ces expériences visant à créer des surhommes. Celui qui les a dirigées...L'homme à l'origine de cette ignominie, c'est moi, Zù mei Chan. J'étais accroché au pouvoir au sein de l'administration centrale, j'étais arrogant et cruel. J'ai fait souffrir tant de gens pour que brille le nom Chan. Ma fille et les autres n'ont eu qu'à poursuivre dans la voie erronée que j'avais ouvertes. C'est moi le véritable pécheur, le démon. C'est moi.

 _Qu'est ce que c'est. Des fleurs de lotus?_

 _-_ Dans ce cas vous aussi, vous irez en enfer.

\- En enfer, oui!

\- Réveille-toi, Mugen!

L'innocence se cristallisa sour forme d'un cube de couleur pourpre. Cependant, avant que Kanda puisse l'absorber après sa liquéfaction, Lenalee l'en empecha.

\- Tu es sûr de toi?! Tu as passé tant d'années dans les chaînes de la congrégation! Ta liberté, tu l'as si durement gagnée!

\- Je suis libre Lenalee et c'est en homme libre que moi, yû kanda, fais le choix de devenir exorciste! Répondit-il tout en buvant son innocence.

Du sang gicla de son bras prenant une d'abord une forme humanoide puis d'un katana. Un "nouvel" exorciste était né! Puis se retournant vers Lenalee, il l'interrogea du regard; où diable avait été enfermé Link? Il la suivit jusqu'à l'entrée des escaliers. Instantanément, e*lle s'arrêta devant ce long couloir sombre et glauque lui rappellant probablement de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Bien, tu trouveras Link dans la treizième cellule. Tache d'être prudent, si tu es répéré, tu es mort.

Kanda s'enfonça puis disparut dans les ténèbres. Ses bruits de pas résonnaient dans tout le couloir. Tss. Il allait être repérer facilement. Derrière les multiples portes, des gémissements se faisaient entendre. Puis, soudainement, des gardes apparus au devant du jeune exorciste. Il n'attendit même pas qu'ils lui adressèrent la parole et les assoma. Faibles, vraiment faibles pour des gardes d'une Église en guerre. Non loin de lui, était allongé, le regard vide, le jeune inspecteur Link dans sa cellule. Les joues creuses, le rythme cardiaque faible, il était dans un état pitoyable. Avoir déçu l'inspecteur général l'avait détruit. Mais, au moins, il avait sauvé Allen! Néanmoins, Link refusait de se nourrir pas peur d'ingérer du serum de vérité. L'Église lui mettait la pression avec son éxécution. Elle attendait qu'il craque. Probablement, qu'elle l'exécutera qu'importe, aveux ou non. Mais les gardes pensaient qu'il dévoilera bientôt la vérité ne supportant plus cette souffrance et ce stress permanent. Toutefois, Link tenait le coup, jamais il ne trahira Allen. Tiens? Quelqu'un s'approchait. Qu'importe, Link était fatigué, vraiment fatigué...

Subitement, la porte se brisa. Comment était-ce possible? Qui pouvait avoir autant de force pour pouvoir briser une porte ?!

\- Le chien dissident !

\- " _Lune perfide, douce Lune_

 _Ta lumière mène les hommes au ténèbres_

 _Et ne sais que ce vêtir de ce masque innocent_

 _À jamais tes victimes sont condamnés à un sort funèbre_

 _Pour toujours, sur tes chaînes, coulera leurs sang_

 _Pourtant ton fourbe sourire reste affectueux_

 _Cesse donc de jouer un rôle_

 _Arrâche ce masque vertueux_

 _Et révèle ta triste identité à tous ces drôles_

 _Ces êtres naÏves qui pensent être le Joker_

 _Dans ce scénario rocambolesque_

 _Malheureusement, vous n'êtes que ces cartes de Poker_

 _Déchiquetées à la moindre faute burlesque."_

Le jeune inspecteur tourna son regard vide vers l'exorciste tout en continuant à chanter cette mélodie lègèrement glauque.

\- Link?!

 **Bon, encore une fois le chapitre c'est fini sur un p'tit délire sur la Lune (mais qui reste plus ou moins important). Le petit moment entre Link et Allen ne vous a pas gêné? J'aurais peut être plus le développer. Merci à tout ceux qui me suive.**

 **À la prochaine**


	6. Chapitre 5: cruel vérité

**Bonjour, merci à tous ceux qui me suivent. Le chapitre démarre sur l'arrivée de Road.**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura**

 **Bonne lecture**

\- Alors comme ça, on connait déjà mon nom?

\- Je...

\- Ce n'est pas si étonnant.

La jeune fille partit rejoindre sa place laissant un Allen bouche bée. Mais ce n'était que le double de Road, non? Il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Elle a sûrement rien avoir la petite fille psychopathe qu'il a connu... N'est-ce pas? De son côté, Aurélien était flippé. Encore une folle?

\- C'est la fille du ministre des affaires étrangères, Sheryl Kamelot. Les associés de la plus grande entreprise d'Angleterre, expliqua-t-il après avoir longuement soupiré. Mais tu devrais le savoir puisque tu connais son nom.

\- Ahahahah...

Encore une fois, Aurélien soupira, désespéré par l'ignorance de son voisin qui, actuellement, se frottait la tête pour exprimer son gêne. Au moins, il resta concentré jusqu'à la fin du cours. Étrangement, la présence de Road semblait l'avoir calmé. Fini son sourire idiot!

Puis, entra en scène le Professeur Wenhamm. Là, vous vous dites que c'est Reever, simple amateur de boissons gazeuses, qu'il ne peut rien se passer d'embêtant. Mais on ne sait jamais. Le professeur commença alors à aborder un sujet important et mysterieux pour l'époque: l'origine des espèces. Et il se trouva, pour notre plus grand malheur, que Reever était un darwiniste. Pourtant, ses idées n'étaient point fort appréciés au XIV ème siècle. Il avait donc décidé d'expliquer cette théorie à ces élèves. Normal de partager sa passion, non?

\- Nous pouvons donc trouver de nombreux indices de parenté entre les différents individus. De plus, il a pu être observé que les espèces "évoluaient" en fonction du changment de leur environnement. Les espèces ayant un allèle favorable à leur survie se feront de plus en plus nombreux car ils pourront plus facilement se reproduire et donc prospérer. C'est la sélection naturelle. La dérive génétique est l'évolution d'une population ou d'une espèce causée par des phénomènes aléatoires, impossible à prévoir. Ces deux phénomènes peuvent conduire à la spéciation, c'est à dire l'apparition d'une nouvelle espèce. Il semble que tous les êtres vivants possèdent une origine commune. Comme nous retrouvons des molécules similaires dans la croûte terrestre et les êtres vivants, nous supposons que la vie a émergé de la nature. Les premiers êtres vivants sont donc des bactéries qui ont évoluées au cours du temps pour devenir de multiples espèces différentes dans le monde.

À ce moment précis, une lumière qui avait jadis était éteinte se ralluma dans les yeux de notre chère exorciste. Il leva soudainement sa main. Il ne pouvait se taire.

– Professeur, qu'avez-vous pour appuyer cette thèse ?

– Hé bien…

– Avez-vous, une preuve que la vie ait pu émerger de la nature inerte ?

– Pas encore mais…

– Pensez-vous vraiment qu'une bactérie puisse devenir, du moins sa descendance, un être humain, même au bout de plusieurs milliards d'années ?

– Pourquoi pas ?

– Vous n'avez aucun véritables arguments et vous osez nous parlez de toutes ces conneries.

– Voyons, calme-toi. Cette théorie est vraiment probable. Pour moi elle est la vérité absolue.

 _Quel idiot, n'est-ce pas, Allen ?_

Allen sentait peu à peu un sentiment de haine l'envahir. Une envie de détruire. Pourquoi ? Pour si peu ? Un simple désaccord concernant le domaine scientifique ? Cependant, le professeur continua le débat.

– Et d'ailleurs pour qui te prends-tu pour remettre en question un professeur ? Écoute mon cours et tais-toi.

– Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous, c'est tout.

– Bien, vous connaissez l'histoire des pinsons ?

– Celle qui raconte que les pinsons avaient un plus grand bec après la sécheresse ? Oui je la connais et elle prouve rien. Il n'y a pas de changement de genre, juste une légère évolution physique.

– Vous commencez à m'agacer.

– Parce que je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous professeur ? Seriez-vous de mauvaise foi ?

Un sourire mauvais naquit sur le visage du jeune homme.

– N'essayez pas de me provoquer Walker !

– Hé bien, hé bien… Peut-être que votre arrière etc petit fils sera une créature aquatique médiocre car après tout la régression existe, non ? Oui, elle existe. N'en êtes vous pas la preuve ?

– Que ?!

Allen rit.

– Je ne fais que suivre la logique de votre cours, professeur.

 _L'erreur est humaine, l'humain est erreur…_

Ses yeux viraient désormais aux dorés. Aurélien l'observait. Il était vraiment surpris par son comportement. Il ne le croyait pas si susceptible. Il avait le droit de n'être pas d'accord avec un professeur, mais de là jusqu'à le provoquer. Il remarqua, néanmoins le changement qui s'était opéré au niveau de ses yeux. Comment était-ce possible ? Ça devrait faire plaisir au prof qui pourra parler de son patrimoine génétique particulier.

– Vas-tu donc cesser d'essayer de m'humilier, sale gosse !

– On perd son calme, professeur ?

Une étrange aura semblait s'échapper du garçon. Il cacha soudainement son visage comme s'il avait été pris de migraine.

– Maintenant ?

Puis sans même attendre que le professeur l'expulse du cours, ce qui se serait probablement passé, il s'enfuit de la salle de classe sans demander son reste.

Il courra. Il courra aussi qu'il eut pu. Comment avait-il pu laisser le quatorzième prendre le contrôle? Pour une simple histoire concernant l'origine des espèces en plus. Allen tenait à peine sur ses jambes et finit par s'effondrer dans le couloir menant à la bibliothèque, habituellement vide. Le processus de transformation en Noé avait commencé à cause de la blessure infligée par Kanda. Cette sombre période datait de plusieurs mois maintenant. L 'exorciste pensait pouvoir tenir encore. Malheureusement pour lui, sa peau changeait de couleur pour tendre vers le gris-vert. Sa vue se floutait, son corps semblait de plus en plus lourd. Un mince filet de sang gicla de sa bouche. Il fallait arrêter le réveil de Néah et vite. Il ne pouvait se transformer en Noé. Il ne voulait point perturber les lois physiques de ce monde. Désespéré, il eut brusquement une idée en observant son innocence.

– L'innocence est son contraire. Peut-être que si je parvenais à l'activer, j'arriverai à interrompre ma transformation en Noé. Mais oui. Tout va bien, alors.

Ses forces peu à peu l'abandonnèrent.

– Link…

Il se rappela tout ce que l'inspecteur avait fait pour lui. Il l'avait toujours veillé sur lui et pratiquement jamais Allen l'avait remercié.

– Acti…Va…tion.

Un jeune homme apparut alors devant lui. En larmes, il s'approcha de lui.

– Néah, tu dois me haïr n'est-ce pas ?

Autour de lui, des flocons de neiges s'écrasaient il neigeait. Mana aimait la neige. Ce doux éclat blanc faisant rêver plus d'un.

– Walker ?!

Link arriva, essoufflé. Il avait couru le plus vite possible directement après avoir aperçu le jeune garçon. Il le soutint et continua de l'appeler, car il voyait bien que le garçon était déconnecté du monde. Il avait de la fièvre, beaucoup de fièvre. Et puis cette couleur… Link n'était pas raciste, non. N'importe qui aurait été alerté par cette couleur de peau. Allen essaya d'apercevoir son sauveur et leva ses yeux vers Link. Mais il était impossible de l'identifier. Il ne pouvait que distinguer une forme rouge et jaune. Quant au surveillant, il fut pris d'un frisson en apercevant les yeux félins d'Allen. Une belle couleur or qui ressortait vraiment en vue de la teinte de peau. Pour une personne comme lui, non habitué aux phénomènes mystiques, Allen n'était pas humain. Il décida de le mettre en sécurité et le porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie. L'infirmière lâcha un cri d'horreur lorsqu'elle vu le jeune exorciste. Ils ramenèrent un seau d'eau fraîche dans le but de faire baisser sa fièvre. L'infirmière Joëlle releva que l'apparence actuelle d'Allen faisait écho à sa plaie au niveau du ventre où la peau avait pris la même teinte. Allen avait désormais totalement perdu conscience. Link attendit patiemment qu'il se réveille en repensant à ses paroles d'autrefois. Ce jeune homme était destiné à devenir le quatorzième. Ce qui se passait actuellement avait-il un rapport direct avec ce fait ? Inquiet, il l'appela dans son sommeille.

– Je serai la lumière qui vous guidera.

 _Ahh, ça recommence. Quelle sensation étrange…Je sens comme une brûlure au fond de ma poitrine…Comme si j'allais m'assécher… J'ai soif._

 _La légère brise l'aidait à respirer. Cet enfant assis sur un arbre au milieu d'un champ de blé. Une femme vient à lui._

– _Alors ? Que dit le vent ?_

– _Pardon ?_

— _On aurait dit que tu parlais au vent. Bonjour « Cornélia »_

– _Où est passé Silas ? Je croyais qu'il était avec toi._

– _Oncle Silas est auprès de cette étrange fumée. Maman, était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de mettre cet excentrique à la tête du clan Campbell ?_

– _L'excentricité coule dans nos veines. Toi, par exemple, tu parles avec le vent ! Quelle douce brise…_

 _Ses yeux… Ils ont des cernés. Ça fait des jours qu'elle veille à son chevet._

– _Maman._

– _Oui ?_

– _C'est vrai que Mana ne deviendrait jamais adulte ? C'est Benett et les autres qui l'ont dit. Ils disent que Mana ne se relèvera jamais. C'est vrai que ça va faire un mois déjà…_

– _Néah, Bouh !_

 _Mana allait parfaitement bien, il se cachait juste sous la jupe de sa mère._

– OH ! Mana, tu es debout. Tu m'as fait une bonne blague avec Maman.

– Walker ?

Alors que sa peau reprenait une teinte normale, Allen rouvrit les yeux, délicatement. La première chose qu'il vit c'est le visage de Link, penché au-dessus de lui.

– Walker ! Comment vous sentez vous ?

– Où suis-je ?

– À l'infirmerie.

– Toujours pas dans mon monde, je suppose.

– Hein ?

– Écoutez, « il sourit », je n'ai rien à faire ici. Le but que je dois atteindre se trouve là-bas.

Link, l'observa suspicieux.

– Je pourrais vous tuer, mais je n'en ai pas l'intérêt. Même si je suis le destructeur de toutes choses. Je n'ai pas rôle à jouer ici.

– Se pourrait-il… Que vous êtes le quatorzième ?

– Néah.

Son sourire s'évanouit peu à peu pour laisser place au visage innocent d'Allen. Il observa calmement la pièce et ne dit pas un mot. Sûrement, a-t-il compris.

– Il ne s'est rien passé de grave ?

– Pas à ma connaissance.

– Link…

Link hésita avant de reprendre.

– Donc, votre crise de tout à l'heure est liée au réveil de Néah ?

Il hocha la tête. L'école ne voudrait sûrement plus de lui maintenant. Devant le visage mélancolique du garçon, Link ne savait pas quoi faire à part poser sa main sur l'épaule en signe de soutien.

– Je suis là pour surveiller. Si le quatorzième venait à se réveiller, je serais là pour vous gifler.

– Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Et puis il ne faut pas oublier les autres élèves.

Alors que les deux hommes souriaient de manière complice, une voix se fit entendre.

« Allen Walker est attendu dans le bureau du directeur »

– Qu'avez-vous encore fais ?

– Ahaha, « se frotte la joue droite », je ne sais plus trop, mes souvenirs sont flous. Je crois que j'ai provoqué Reever…

– Quoi ?!

Il soupire puis une demie seconde de réflexion plus tard, il décida de l'accompagner. Allen venait à peine de revenir à lui. Il serait plus prudent de ne pas le laisser seul. Arrivé devant la porte de Luberier, Allen ressentit une douleur au ventre.

– Bon, vous ouvrez ?

– Rien que penser à Luberier, je me sens mal.

Link le regarda sévèrement. Il osait profaner le nom du divin, du magnifique Luberier, l'homme le plus grand sur Terre ?! Effrayé, il n'eut pas d'autres choix que d'ouvrir la porte de la géhenne.

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOhhhhhhhhhhh( voix église\mystique)_

Le vent souffla tellement fort qu'Allen crut qu'il ne tiendra pas debout.

Au centre de la pièce, le tant aimé et désiré Malcolm.C .Luberier les observait entrer, de son regard inquisiteur. Une tasse de thé à la main, son regard resta un bon moment river sur les deux hommes.

– Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là.

– Heu, oui ?

– N'aggravez pas votre cas, jeune homme.

Alors que Luberier les faits sous le regard effaré de Link, Allen ne décrocha pas mots et semblait peu s'en soucier.

– Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

— Je voulais juste défendre mon point de vue scientifique. De plus, si j'ai quitté le cours c'est parce que je me sentais mal. Cependant, je conçois que je n'avais pas être autant insolent.

– Ah, ah, ah, votre « point de vue scientifique ». Je vous rappelle que vous êtes élève et non professeur. À moins que vous avez déjà sérieusement étudié la science pour en parler ?

– Non…

Le directeur se tourna alors vers son bras droit.

– Mon cher ami, pouvez vous me confirmer ses dires. Était-il vraiment malade ?

– Je confirme !

Après un bref soupir, Luberier reprit.

– Ne pensez pas vous en tirer comme ça, Walker. J'ai un autre argument contre vous.

– ?!

– Certains élèves confirment que vous libériez une aura démoniaque lors de votre échange avec Monsieur Wenhamm, d'autres affirment même que vos yeux présentaient une magnifique couleur dorée.

– C'est tout simplement une hallucination collective.

– Ne vous foutez pas de moi, Walker !

– Allons, ne me dites que vous croyez aux démons et à tout ce genre de chose, non ?

– Je suis catholique ! Il est tout à fait possible que vous êtes possédé à mes yeux.

Allen chercha les yeux de Link pour lui envoyer un message de détresse.

 _Help me !_

Alors que tout espoir était perdu, Komui entra brusquement dans la pièce, essoufflé.

– Allen, un homme demande à te voir.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoique soit, un homme à la longue chevelure noire fit son entrée.

– Comme on se retrouve, Moyashi.

Le dit « Moyashi » ne décrocha pas un mot. Des veines commençaient à apparaître sur le visage du directeur.

– Encore un autre guignol. Mon école n'a pas été construite pour accueillir des pleins de personnes.

– Tss

Kanda l'ignora et se dirigea vers Allen qui ne réagissait toujours pas. N'étant pas fort patient, il le gifla, le faisant tomber à la renverse. Le kendoka l'attrapa par le col pour « gentiment » le relever.

– Hey, Moyashi, tu m'écoutes ?! Je suis venu pour toi alors ne m'ignore pas, je t'en prie.

– …

– Link est mort.

Le blandin regarda enfin son ami en face, les yeux écarquillés.

– Plaît-il ?

– Tu m'as bien entendu. Link est mort.

– Impossible.

– Il s'est suicidé. Il n'a pas attendu son exécution.

Allen ne savait pas comment réagir. Tout ce qu'il put faire, c'est pleurer. Link était mort par sa faute. Pendant que lui s'était réfugié dans un lycée, Link souffrait et était incinéré. Link bis l'aida à se relever mais ne parla pas non plus. Son double était mort. Pour beaucoup le suicide n'était pas une grande preuve de courage mais plutôt de lâcheté et d'égoïsme. Mais pouvons-nous en dire autant pour le cas de Link ? N'était-il pas mort pour protéger son ami ? (Où peut être n'a-t-il pas supporté d'être rejeté par Luberier ?)

– Bien au moins ta réaction me confirme que tu n'es pas devenu le quatorzième.

Luberier eut une drôle expression. Que voulait-il dire par là ? De son côté, Link était paralysé tout allait trop vite. Komui observait la scène d'un air pensif.

– Vous êtes donc un ami d'Allen.

– En quelque sorte.

– Et ? Vous allez le ramenez ?

– Tout à fait.

Tout le monde se regardait d'une drôle de manière. Luberier ne comprenait rien. Qui est donc le quatorzième ? Et puis où voulait-il le ramener ? Alors que le directeur restait plantait sur son fauteuil en attendant qu'un autre ouvre la bouche. Puis finalement, ce fut Link qui se lança.

– Non, attendez Monsieur. Vous ne pouvez pas le ramenez _là-bas_. Ils voudront le tuer.

Kanda jeta un regard noir à Allen. Il lui avait tout raconté ? À un parfait inconnu ? Enfin, c'était Link mais quand même.

– Tss. Tu as raison Link, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Il ferait mieux de rester cacher ici jusqu'à…

– Jusqu'à ?

Avant de reprendre, Kanda ferma calmement les yeux de manière à souligner la dureté des évènements qui devront suivre.

– Jusqu'à que nous trouvons une solution.

Puis ce fut au tour de Luberier d'enrager.

– Mais qui êtes vous à la fin ?!

– Je suis Yû Kanda, plus ou moins exorciste !

Bien sûr qu'il avait souri. Du moins, légèrement. Il ne s'était jamais présenté de sa vie. Il avait fait des progrès, non ? Cependant, un léger malaise suivit sa petite présentation. Kanda ignorait que Luberier était le seul qui ne savait pas. Il fallait néanmoins s'en douter.

– Un exorciste ? Mais que fait une personne de votre rang ici ?

– Hé bien, c'est clair, non ? Je venais voir Allen.

– Mais quel est le rapport.

Tout le monde soupira.

– Allen est aussi un exorciste.

– QUOI ?! Impossible. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un simple orphelin pour qui Komui s'était pris de _sympathie._ Comment cela est-il possible ? À moins que vous ayez dû fuir l'église, car vous êtes possédé par un DÉMON !

– ?!

– Oui tout est clair maintenant. Ça explique beaucoup de chose.

Clairement énervé, Allen assomma le directeur et se tourna vers son « poursuivant »

— Hey, Kanda, plus sérieusement, que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi portes-tu l'uniforme ? Je croyais que tu voulais être au côté d'Alma.

– Idiot, Alma est mort depuis longtemps. J'ai récupéré mon innocence et par la même occasion, mon uniforme.

– Mais pourquoi être revenu ?

– …

Link les observa, effaré, comment pouvaient-ils se comporter ainsi dans le bureau du directeur alors que celui était évanoui sur un fauteuil.

– Jeunes gens, n'oubliez pas où vous êtes .

– Tss

Subitement, Timcampy sortit de la poche de Kanda et se précipita vers Allen qui le prit dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Alors que Kanda souriait, Komui s'imposa brusquement alors que tout le monde l'avait oublié.

– bien, Messieurs veuillez sortir d'ici. Laissez-moi m'entretenir avec Luberier près son réveil et ne vous faites pas remarquer.

Sur ce, les trois hommes sortirent en soupirant. Mais, contrairement à ce que s'attendait Kanda, Allen ne désirait pas continuer la conversation et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il avait caché ses émotions durant toute la conversation avec Kanda. Il n'en pouvait plus. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite. Bien trop vite. Les informations s'embrouillaient dans sa tête. Il avait failli se transformer en Noé et Luberier pensait qu'il était possédé. Link était mort et Kanda était revenu.

Alors, il cria. Il cria à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales pour libérer toute sa souffrance. Frappant les murs et pleurant, il finit par s'épuiser tandis que Tim se frottait à sa joue pour le réconforter.

– Link…

 _Et soudain le garçon sombra dans le sommeille_

 _Encore cette chanson ?!_

Bien évidemment il ne retournera pas en cours de la journée et s'endormit. Pendant ce temps-là, Komui avait miraculeusement convaincu Luberier de garder Allen et Kanda qui pourrait assister Link. Comment est-ce possible ? Hé bien, il s'agit de Komui, voyez-vous. Rien n'est impossible pour cet homme.

Le soleil se couchait. Les cours étaient enfin terminés. Aurélien et Jean se précipitèrent vers leur chambre désirant trouver Allen. Et ils l'ont trouvé… Celui-ci releva doucement le tête à leur vue.

– Hum.

– ALLEN ! Tu dors pendant que nous travaillions.

Il soupira.

– Ne m'ignore pas. T'as ridiculisé le prof et tu t'es tiré. Non, mais tu te prends pour qui ? Et puis…

Aurélien était tourmenté par ce qu'il avait crut voir. Lors du cours de SVT, le jeune homme avait clairement changé d'apparence. Pendant un instant, il les avait vus. Ses magnifiques yeux dorés et ses cheveux ondulés. Il n'était pas humain ou quoi ?

– Et puis ? Demanda Allen en souriant .

– Rien.

Alors qu'Allen riait, il cacha brusquement son œil gauche en gémissant. Des Akuma, ici ? Impossible. Pourtant son œil maudit le torturé. Il _les_ entendait. _Ils_ avaient besoin d'aide.

– Allen ?!

Il sortit rapidement de la chambre et courut en direction du signal et rencontra par la même occasion Kanda qui le suivit.

Dans la ville de Londres, Trois Akuma de niveau 3 s'amusaient à saccager les bâtiments et les humains. Allen n'hésita pas une seule seconde avant d'activer son innocence dans le but de les trancher en deux. Enfin, des Akuma, ils lui avaient manqué. Il vivait pour les Akuma et pour les humains. C'était sa raison d'être. Il déploya sa magnifique cape blanche et couvrit son visage de son masque argenté, reflet de sa personnalité. Transformant son bras, il trancha rapidement le premier de Kanda, ils furent vite débarrassés de ses trois créatures. Mais comment expliquer au passant ce qui venait de se passer et que faisaient des Akuma ici ? Les deux hommes se cachèrent, à l'abri des regards des policiers qui venaient d'arriver.

– Des akumas ont dû profiter d'une faille lorsque je me suis téléporté ici. Tss, je ne maîtrise pas la magie.

– Hein ?!

– Chut ! « murmure » On en reparlera plus tard.

Discrètement ils pénétrèrent dans l'internat. Un drôle de bruit se faisait entendre. Link leur expliqua qu'une troupe de comédiens avait été invitée pour jouer devant les enfants. Probablement qu'ils n'ont pas encore été mis au courant de l'attaque, sinon pourquoi seraient-ils aussi détendus ?

– À cette heure-ci ?!

Légèrement désespérés, ils durent assister à la représentation. Il s'agissait de _Fantasio,_ d' Alfred de Musset. Le rôle du bouffon était joué par un homme au long cheveu bruns aux lunettes. Il rappelait vaguement quelqu'un à Allen.

– _Comment appelez-vous cette fleur-là, s'il vous plaît ?_

– _Une tulipe. Que veux-tu prouver ?_

– _Une tulipe rouge, ou une tulipe bleue ?_

– _Bleue, à ce qu'il me semble._

– _Point du tout, c'est une tulipe rouge._

À la fin de la représentation, Allen se dirigea vers l'homme. Il était beaucoup trop curieux et ne se doutait point de la tournure qu'allait prendre sa vie. Il fallait qu'il sache qui était cet homme. Un pressentiment…

– Bonsoir jeune homme.

– Bonsoir. Je voulais vous dire que j'ai beaucoup apprécié votre performance.

– Oh ! Merci, c'est rare d'entendre des compliments de la part des jeunes.

– Dommage. Mais dites-moi qui êtes vous ?

– C'est simple. Je suis Allen Walker.

Comment était-ce possible ?!

 **J'espère que vous avez amé ce chapitre. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises. Les choses vont elles trop vite ou certaines scènes sont elles inutiles à vos yeux.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu.**


	7. Chapitre 6: Réalité Brute

**Bonjour.**

 **Attention spoil tome 24**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura sauf Aurélien et Jean.**

Nuit noire. Lune blanche. Brillante étoile.

Un jeune exorciste d'une pâleur excessive cherchant le sommeille.

Un jeune garçon cherchant à découvrir ses secrets.

Voilà le décor.

Allen était préoccupé par sa rencontre avec… Allen. Ce ne pouvait être son double. Il avait cinquante-cinq ans malgré le fait qu'il en paraisse 30. Impossible.

 _Allen ignore la vérité._

 _Allen a oublié la vérité._

L'homme lui avait donné son adresse s'il souhaitait discuter théâtre ou autre. Il ira. Il devait comprendre. Alors qu'il ne cessait de se retourner dans on lit, Aurélien l'observait. Lui aussi voulait comprendre. Mais pas la même chose. Il prit la décision de le « cultiver ».

– Hey, Allen !

– Hum ?

– Demain, nous n'avons pas cours. Je voudrais te faire découvrir notre monde, enfin notre société…

– Pas cours ?!

– Le professeur Tapp est mort dans un curieux accident de calèche. Ces obsèques se feront demain. Mais comme tu as séché les cours, tu ne savais pas.

Tapp est donc mort ici aussi ? Johnny doit être vraiment triste. Du moins, Allen le supposait. Il ne connaissait pas le double du scientifique à lunettes.

— Et Jean ? Il viendra avec nous ?

– Pfff. Pourquoi pas…

Jean, un oublié de la vie. Il se faisait tellement discret que personne le remarquait. Personne ne connaissait sa véritable personnalité. Peut-être que lui-même l'ignorait… Et c'est effrayant de ne rien savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Le lendemain matin, Aurélien réveilla les deux jeunes garçons aux aurores. Il voulait vraiment partager sa culture. Allen était vraiment dégoûté, il aurait bien besoin de deux heures de sommeil supplémentaires. Mais devant l'enthousiasme de son compagnon, habituellement froid, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

Ainsi, ils se mirent en route et sortirent de l'internat.

\- Alors prêt à découvrir le monde ?

– Heu, Aurélien, je ne sais pas pour Allen mais moi je connais déjà Londres depuis longtemps.

Allen voulut ajouter qu'il connaissait en effet cette ville mais pas la même version. Il fut cependant arrêté par Timcampy qui sortit brusquement de sa poche pour mordre ses cheveux.

– Tim ! Arrête.

– Hum… C'est quoi ça ? Un jouet ?

– c'est une innovation de mon maître.

– Ton maître ?

– Le maréchal qui m'a formé. Cross Marian.

– Ce nom me dit quelque chose.

Comme à son habitude Jean observait les deux garçons sans oser ajouter quoique ce soit, malgré le fait qu'il se demandait quelle était cette histoire de formation et de maréchal.

– Et donc ce n'est pas vendu en grande surface ?

– Ce n'est pas vraiment un jouet mais plus du matériel militaire.

Tim, mécontent d'avoir été présenté comme un simple « matériel militaire », le mordit de plus belle.

– Aie !

– Et il sert à quoi à part à te ronger ?

– Communiquer, enregistrer des vidéos et surtout…À me soutenir moralement et à me guider…

À ces mots, Tim cessa son activité pour caresser la joue de l'adolescent. Le groupe continua de marcher à travers la ville sans avoir remarqué que Link, maintenant accompagné de Kanda les suivait.

– Tss, tu n'as pas intérêt à te faire remarque le chien.

– Je ne suis pas un chien.

Oui, le duo n'était pas en très bonne entente.

– Dites-moi Kanda, que faites-vous ici ?  
\- Je t'aide à surveiller cet idiot de Moyashi.

– Les monstres hier… Ça venait de chez vous non ?

– Tu es au courant. Oui ce sont des Akuma. Lorsque j'ai utilisé la magie pour la première fois, j'ai dû faire une erreur et voilà…

– Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ? Vous êtes un exorciste, votre mission est de détruire les Akuma et le clan Noé.

– Je me sens redevable envers Moyashi. Lors de notre mission à Paris, j'ai feint d'ignorer les premiers signes de sa transformation en Noé, j'ai laissé couler, car je haïssais l'Ordre encore plus que les Noé. Et puis… C'est moi qui aie réveillé le quatorzième en le blessant avec mon Mugen. Je suis responsable de tous ces malheurs actuels.

– Mais pourquoi détester l'Ordre ?

– Silence, ils avancent.

En effet, le petit groupe continuait d'avancer en direction de la grande tour. Aurélien leur expliqua qu'il s'agissait donc du siège social de la plus grande multinationale. Allen se rappela que le professeur Lavi avait précédemment abordé ce sujet.

– Et donc ? Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi Aurélien ?

– Pour moi le monde entier tourne autour de ces entreprises…

– Ton… père est le chef d'une grande entreprises, non ?

– C'est cela. Il dirige la deuxième plus grande entreprise du monde. Gaspard Lucifer !

– Jamais entendu parler…

– Qui connaît les noms des chefs des sociétés, Jean ?

Ils finirent par arriver au pied de « _la chocolaterie de Noé_ », qui n'est, au passage, pas seulement une chocolaterie. Aurélien entra sans hésiter dans le bâtiment suivi de près par ses compagnons. Allen ne comprenait pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. Il avait dit qu'il souhaitait lui faire découvrir son monde. Ce serait donc le monde des entreprises ? Il soupire.

– Bienvenue. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Oh. Krory… Qui aurait cru qu'il serait un simple secrétaire en ce bas monde ?

– Bien, nous aimerons visiter cet endroit pour nous cultiver et si possible interroger le patron.

– C'est bien touchant de voir des jeunes s'intéressaient à ce genre de choses, cependant ce n'est pas ouvert au public.

Aurélien lui montra une carte inconnue aux yeux d'Allen et de Jean. Krory sembla surpris et les laissa entrer sans ajouter un mot.

Ils pénètrent alors dans un grand couloir fortement illuminé. Des multiples photos décoraient les environs représentant les produit de la société, surtout des chocolats.

– Miam…

– Ne te laisse pas amadouer, Allen.

– Depuis combien de temps existe il des entreprises comme celle-ci ?

– Bien, nous sommes en plein révolution industrielle donc c'est officiellement assez récent. Toutefois, la légende raconte qu'elle existe depuis plus de sept mille ans. Du moins, le savoir faire c'est transmis de génération en génération.

– Mais il y a sept mille ans, c'était le déluge, non ?

– Justement. Tu as vu le nom de l'entreprise, n'est-ce pas ? M'enfin, la bible c'est que des bobards.

Alors que personne ne s'y attendait, une voix retentit derrière eux.

– Ne parle pas trop vite, gamin.

Cette voix… Allen gémit. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

– Que faites vous ici ?

Allen se força à le regarder en face.

– Bien le bonjour, Tyki Mikk pour vous servir.

– Oh…

– Je vous ai entendus discuter. Votre légende n'est pas si fausse, savez-vous ?

– Huhuh ?

– Notre entreprise existe depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que l'on pense.

– Mais vous êtes qui ?

– Le troisième associé, évidemment.

Hum, cette histoire rappelait beaucoup trop l'autre monde. C'était malaisant. Ils continuèrent d'avancer dans ce long couloir blancs tandis que Tyki parlait dans le vide. Aurélien voulait leur montrer quelque chose d'important et semblait agacé par portugais qui débitait conneries sur conneries. Peut-être voulait-il se rapprocher des jeunes mais qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre ? Dans tous les cas, Allen n'en pouvait plus. Comment un homme qui se trouve être un psychopathe bipolaire dans l'autre monde pouvait être « ça » ?!

– Joyd…Cesse de nous incommoder de ta présence.

Les yeux rivés sur Allen, ses amis n'en revenaient pas. Lui qui était habituellement si doux, venait d'envoyer paître un inconnu.

– Joyd ?! D'où sors-tu ce nom, gamin ?

Allen ne répondit pas, les yeux dans les vagues, devant l'air troublé de Tyki. Un long silence se fit entendre*. Plus personne n'osait parler. Allen marchait maintenant devant . _Il_ menait le groupe. Il s'arrêta devant une porte rouge magnifiquement décorée. Derrière se trouvait forcément quelque chose d'important, non ?

Sans hésiter, il ouvrit. Elle menait à des escaliers.

– Hey, Attend gamin !

Allen commença à monter les escaliers rapidement suivis de très près d'Aurélien. Il était vraiment excité, quelle chance de pouvoir visiter cet endroit, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Plongé dans d'étrange réflexions, il finit par arriver en haut de la Tour.

Une magnifique vue l'attendait en haut de cette Tour panoramique mais pas seulement. Un homme se dressait au milieu de la pièce. Ses longs cheveux noirs renforçaient l'image de l'homme dépressif qu'il était. Son chapeau haut de forme n'était pas sans rappeler le Comte millénaire.

– Bonjour ? Qui êtes-vous pour oser pénétrer ici ?

– Je suis Allen Walker ! Je suis venu ici car Aurélien me l'a tout simplement demandé.

Il sourit.

– Oh ? Aurélien Lucifer ?

– En chair et en os, répondit l'intéressé.

– Je suppose que je devrais me présenter alors. Je suis Adam. , dirigeant de _« La chocolaterie de Noé »._

 _Cet homme… Je le connais, non ?_

– Tu vas rester en plan à le regarder, Allen ?

– Hum…

Aurélien lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait du principal concurrent de son père. Son entreprise échangeait plus ou moins partout dans le monde. Elle avait une place importante à l'échelle mondiale que ce soit pour les habitudes alimentaires ou les mœurs.

– Je ne vois pas le rapport avec les mœurs…

– Mon enfant, des gens comme nous avons une énorme influence politique. Nous pouvons plus ou moins manipuler la population si besoin grâce à la propagande. Nous pouvons même influencer votre école…

– Mais pourquoi faire cela ?

Aurélien soupira. Qu'il était naïf ! Enfin, c'était bien pour ça qu'il avait amené ici. Malgré son horrible passé, il semble ne rien connaître. Il vient d'un autre monde ou quoi ?!

– L'argent, Allen, l'argent.

– Seulement ?!

– Non. Le désir d'être supérieur aux autres. Lorsqu'un homme se trouve en position de puissance, il peut se laisser aller. Manipuler les autres, abuser d'eux… Allen, tu n'as jamais connu ce genre de situation ? N'as-tu jamais été tenté ?

– Bien sûr que non. Je veux sauver l'humanité à tout prix !

 _En vaut-elle vraiment la peine ?_

– La sauver de quoi ? Elle accepte très bien son sort.

– Aurélien…

– Il a raison gamin.

– T'es encore là toi ?

– Je suis jamais parti.

Adam observait la petite bande en souriant. Ces jeunes avaient encore beaucoup à apprendre.

– Les gens ne voient que ce qu'ils veulent voir. Les ténèbres du monde sont parfois tellement enfouis que le monde peut paraître lumineux, mais ce n'est pas la peine de se bercer d'illusion.

– Il y a toujours de l'espoir. Même si ce n'est qu'un minuscule point blanc dans un océan noir.

– Bien, Aurélien, c'était fort gentil d'emmener tes camarades ici, mais je dois travailler.

– Désolé pour le dérangement.

– Ne sois pas aussi formel, Allen (surtout quand t'es limite en train d'insulter des gens y a quelques minutes). En revoir, Adam.

Ils sortirent légèrement déçus. Allen aurait voulu en apprendre plus. Que voulait-il dire par « nous pouvons même influencer votre école » ? Enfin, ce n'était même pas son monde, alors est-ce vraiment grave ? Il pouvait les aider, mais il serait recommandable de ne pas jouer un rôle trop important ici ?

Brusquement, son ventre se mit à gargouiller.

– Il doit être midi.

– Dans une heure.

– As tu autre chose à nous monter Aurélien ?

– Pas tout de suite .

– Bien dans ce cas, tu m'excuseras, mais je dois aller quelque part.

Sans attendre une réponse, Allen disparut. Il se trouvait maintenant dans une petite ruelle. Aucun bruit. Il se dirige vers une vielle église.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais Moyashi ?

– Depuis quand me suis-tu Kanda ?

– Depuis le début.

– Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

Il sourit. Kanda crut voir un instant une lueur dorée briller dans ses yeux.

– Tss. Ne joue pas l'idiot. Que fais-tu ?

– Je vais rendre visite à Allen.

– Et quel en est l'intérêt ?

– Je veux savoir s'il est vraiment moi. Pourquoi est-il beaucoup plus vieux ?

– Votre monde est un peu magique non ? Vous avez peut-être rajeuni grâce à la sorcellerie ?

– Link, vous me suivez aussi ?

Ils suivirent donc Allen dans sa démarche. L'église était plutôt délabrée, une aura mystique s'en dégageait. Elle était occupée par un certain Père Cross. Allen put alors retrouver Allen et chercher des explications. Il lui expliqua lui-même venir d'un autre monde. L'homme ne fut pas étonné, il était assez ouvert d'esprit.

– J'ai en effet connu un certain Mana. Nous étions très proches il y a trente-cinq ans jusqu'à… La mort de son frère Néah. Après cet événement, il a perdu la tête et a fini par disparaître. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu.

– Dans mon monde, Mana est on ne peut plus mort. Mais je voudrais savoir… Quel était votre lien avec Néah ?

– Nous étions les meilleurs amis. Je m'intéressais beaucoup à la science économique et social à l'époque et j'adorais partager mes découvertes avec lui. Je suis la dernière personne à l'avoir vu. En fait, j'ai assisté à sa mort. Quand je l'ai trouvé, il était déjà trop tard.

– Comment est-il mort ?

– Il semble que ce soit un meurtre, mais on n'a jamais trouvé le coupable.

Allen(bis) souriait de manière étrange.

 _Il est louche. Me cache-t-il quelque chose ?_

– Et c'est tout ?

– Oui, oui.

Il devait découvrir la vérité pour comprendre son propre monde. Qui était-il vraiment ? Il se tourna vers le prêtre convaincu qu'il savait quelque chose.

– Vous savez vous êtes un salaud dans mon monde. Ça me fait bizarre de vous voir comme ça tout calme dans votre coin mon père.

– Ah, mon double serait donc mauvais ? Comme quoi nos équivalents ne sont pas forcément les mêmes personnes.

– Et vous connaissiez Mana et Néah ?

– On était ami, oui.

– Savez-vous quelles pourraient être les causes de l'assassinat de Néah ?

– La famille Campbell était propriétaire d'une grande entreprise et les deux frères devaient hériter de la fortune et de l'entreprise. Le motif du meurtre est probablement lié à cela.

Allen réfléchit un instant complètement plongé dans ses pensées. Néah a été tué par le Comte Millénaire. Mais qui était-il ici ? Et si… Mana avait tué Néah ? L'idée peut paraître cliché mais ça tient la route. Mais Mana n'est pas le Comte millénaire. Et le nom de Campbell, il l'avait entendu il n'y pas longtemps, non ?

– Allen ? Néah a pu vous parler avant de mourir ?

Étrangement, on aurait dit qu'il se retenait de rire.

– Il m'a confié une tâche ou plutôt je l'ai supplié de me la confier.

– ?

– Je suis l'héritier de la volonté de Néah, le quatorzième associé.

Allen se leva brusquement. Des images lui revenaient.

 _Un corps en sang. Désespoir._

 _Des longs cheveux bruns lui tombent sur les épaules_

 _« Néah, sers-toi de moi. Je protégerai ta mémoire, je te le promets, même si elle prend une dizaine d'années à se réactiver. »_

– Impossible !

– Moyashi, tu serais dans cette situation par ta propre faute ?

Le « jeune » garçon recula ne voulant y croire. Il était autre fois proche de Néah, il lui avait donné son corps. Mais quel genre de personne avait-il été ? Et pourquoi et comment avait-il pu rajeunir ?

– Impossible…

 _Loin de la vérité_

 _Trop loin_

 _Veux-tu vraiment te rappeler ?_

– Impossible… Impossible…

– Tu l'as assez dit, Moyashi. Sortons d'ici si tu te sens trop mal.

Il le tira de force en dehors de l'église. Allen restait hébété. Alors, Kanda le secoua un bon coup.

– Il ne faut pas qu'il sache… Il ne faut pas qu'il se rappelle… Quoique, il en ressortira plus faible… Néanmoins, je ne voudrais pas qu'il souffre. Un enfant brisé comme lui ne connaîtra jamais le Salut…

– Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ?!

Allen reconsidéra le visage de Kanda. Il parut un instant perturbé puis son visage se décomposa et il se mit à pleurer.

– Moyashi…

– C'est Allen ! Quoique ? Je ne sais plus qui je suis… Où peut être que je ne l'ai jamais su.

– Reprends-toi ! Ce qui compte c'est ce que tu es aujourd'hui.

– Hum… Sûrement.

Il sourit ?

– Kanda a raison, Walker. Ne vous arrêtez pas sur vos erreurs du passé et continuez d'avancer.

– Merci Link… D'ailleurs Kanda…

– Oui ?

– Comment as tu pu laisser Link mourir ?!

Il recommença à pleurer. Sérieusement ? Pourquoi a-t-il ressorti cette histoire qui paraissait vielle de mille ans pour Kanda ?

– Écoute, quand je l'ai retrouvé, il était déjà trop tard. Il était brisé. Il était sur le point de se trancher les veines. Je l'ai alors arrêté et lui ai simplement demandé où t'avait-il envoyé. Il m'a confié son secret. Zu Mei Chan lui avait transmis le savoir de la sorcellerie lorsqu'il venait d'arriver. Il ne pensait pas avoir à l'utiliser, mais il n'a pas eu le choix. Il m'a rapidement initié puis… Il s'est découpé les veines.

– Je ne comprends rien. Il a donc utilisé la sorcellerie pour m'envoyer ici. Il savait qu'il existait plusieurs univers ?! Et comment ça, il t'a initié ?

– Il m'a transmis sa magie, car il savait qu'il allait mourir.

– Et comment on « transmet sa magie » ?

– Tss, tu poses trop de questions Moyashi. Retourne voir tes copains, tu leur a fait un vent l'autre fois.

– Je ne sais même pas où ils sont maintenant.

– Juste derrière nous, Walker.

Les deux garçons étaient essoufflés, contents de l'avoir enfin retrouvé. Ils le tirèrent par les oreilles et l'emmenèrent loin de Link et Kanda.

– Qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez le Père Cross ?! D'ailleurs ce n'est pas le nom de ton maréchal ?

– Coïncidence ?

– Te fous pas de moi ! T'es un mec super bizarre. Déjà avec des changements d'humeur voir de personnalité, tu me faisais peur. T'es bipolaire ou tu souffres de TDI ? Et puis comment est-ce possible que tes yeux peuvent devenir dorés ?

– C'est de la génétique. Tout ça n'est qu'un fardeau hérité de ma famille.

– Je croyais que tu ne connaissais pas ta vraie famille.

– C'est compliqué. Je ne la connais pas en effet. Je ne parlais pas de ce type de famille.

– Je ne comprends rien ! Explique-moi !

– « soupir » Bien, connais-tu le Clan Noé ?

– Non. À moins que tu parles du groupe de douze associés de _« la chocolaterie de Noé » ?_

– Oui et non. Je parle ceux de mon monde. Haha. Il est normal que tu ne les connaisses pas. Je viens d'un monde parallèle où les choses ne vont pas super bien. Le clan Noé est groupe contenant quatorze personnes ayant hérité chacune d'une mémoire de Noé voracité; plaisir; désir…etc Leur but est de détruire l'humanité. Ils abusent de la nécromancie et sont reconnaissables à leur peau mâte, leurs stigmates et surtout leurs yeux dorés. J'ai donc hérité de la mémoire du quatorzième.

– Wouah. Tu viens de révéler plus ou moins ton identité comme ça d'un coup.

– Hé bien Jean, que veux-tu que je réponde à une personne ayant mes yeux changer de couleurs. Et puis, ce n'est pas mon identité. Je suis un exorciste !

— Mais tu veux pas détruire l'humanité ?

– Je n'ai pas encore été complètement dévoré par le Noé qui est en moi et puis _il_ est différent des autres (sans pour autant être bon)

– Je n'arrive pas à te croire.

Allen enleva son gant de la main gauche et lui présenta son bras.

– Voici mon arme d'exorciste. Il s'agit d'Innocence. Mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de tout savoir. Je ne devrais pas être là.

Choqués par les révélations de leurs camarades, les deux garçons oublièrent ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire et rentrèrent au lycée. Finalement Aurélien ne leur avait pas fait totalement découvrir son monde.

L'après-midi se passa en silence. Aurélien reconsidérait les paroles d'Allen et réalisait peu à peu se signifiait réellement ses paroles. Il allait se faire dévorer par la mémoire du quatorzième et devenir un monstre. Rien qu'à cette pensée, Aurélien frissonna. Il avait un peu peur, il fallait l'avouer.

De son côté, Allen restait abasourdis par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il avait plus de trente-cinq ans. De même pour Link qui voulait comprendre son double. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que dans un autre monde, il maniait la sorcellerie et avait sauvé un enfant pour finalement mettre fin à ses jours.

Angoissés, ils allèrent se coucher lorsque la Lune fut haute dans le ciel.

Et Allen sombra dans le sommeille.

…

 _Des longs cheveux bruns lui tombaient sur les épaules._

 _Un jeune garçon se penchait au-dessus de lui pour voir ce qu'il faisait._

– _Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore,Allen ?_

– _J'étudie le patrimoine génétique des cochons._

– _Je me demandais aussi ce que tu pouvais bien faire avec des porcs…_

– _Les porcs sont beaucoup plus proches de l'Homme que l'on pense._


	8. Chapitre7: Sous nos pieds

**Bonsoir.**

 **Un petit chapitre pour bien finir la journée (ou pas ;) )**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura**

 **Bonne Lecture**

 _Qui était-il vraiment ?_

 _Allen, Allen… Qui es-tu réellement ?_

 _Son double était-il le reflet de lui-même ?_

 _Il avait l'air mauvais, non ?_

 _Mais lui, il était une bonne personne, non ?_

 _Tout va bien._

 _Tyki n'est pas du tout le même style de personne…_

 _Tout va bien_

 _Même si son autre lui est mauvais, Allen n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais pour autant._

 _Tout va bien._

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut.

 _Tout va bien_

À cette simple pensée, il sourit.

 _Oui, tout allait bien._

Il continuera d'avancer comme il a promis à Mana. Il enquêtera sur la mort de Néah. Peut-être que comprendre ce monde lui permettra de comprendre le sien ? Une mise en parallèle ne fait jamais mal. Et puis maintenant Aurélien savait. Il pourra peut-être l'aider.

Timcanpy se doit de rester dans la chambre pour ne pas surprendre les autres.

À midi, il rejoignit son compagnon à la cafétéria. Celui-ci le regardait bizarrement. Ses yeux reflétaient l'inquiétude et la curiosité.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pourquoi quoi ?

– Tu sembles inquiet.

– Tu débarques d'un autre monde ultra louche et il est étonnant que je sois inquiet ?! Qui es-tu réellement, Allen ?!

Il lui sourit de manière bienveillante.

– Don't worry, Aurélien. Je ne compte pas rester ici pour toujours. J'ai des projets. Mais tant que je suis là, je veillerai sur vous.

– C'est ça, c'est ça. Et tes projets, c'est quoi ?! Utiliser la nécromancie pour détruire l'humanité ?!

– Bien sûr… que non. Je tuerai le Comte et je prendrai sa place. « sourit de manière mauvaise »

– Et après ?!

– Non, je ne veux pas tuer le Comte ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Non, je sauverai les Akuma ! Et par la même occasion l'humanité. Un but simple. Bref, je vais enquêter sur la mort de Néah !

Aurélien n'a pas trop suivi mais le nom de « Néah » ne lui est pas inconnu.

– Néah… Néah… Le frère Campbell !

– Oui, la famille Campbell.

– Le frère du chef d'entreprise !

– Hein ? Non, il est le frère de Mana.

Allen n'avait même pas fait le lien entre Mana. et Adam. . Il était déjà assez étonné que son vrai nom de famille ne soit pas Walker. Trop d'informations a finit par le perturber, voyons.

– Mana ? Jamais entendu parler.

– …

– Et si tu essayais de retrouver leur maison ? Je ne sais pas où elle se trouve, mais il existe plein de légendes dessus.

– Mana a disparu sans laisser de trace…Comment est-ce possible ?! Alors qui est cet Adam, alors ?

– Et si Mana=Adam ?

– Ohoh ! Je comprends rien ! Le Mana que j'ai connu ne ressemblait pas du tout à ça.

– J'en sais rien, moi !

Allen se calma et essaya de réfléchir. Retrouver leur domicile, là où tout a eu lieu, why not ? Mais, il n'avait pas d'indice. Et puis il ne pouvait pas quitter l'école comme ça.

– Si tu t'inquiètes sur comment tu pourras quitter le lycée si besoin, tu peux juste demander une faveur à ton Link chéri.

– Cesse de me taquiner avec Link. Il m'est un ami proche. Enfin, il était…

Et puis, Allen n'avait aucun sentiment autre que l'amitié envers Link. Il est brusquement interrompu par Lenalee.

– Oh ! Allen, ça faisait longtemps. Comment vas-tu, tu ne rames pas trop en cours ?

– Bien, je n'ai jamais la moyenne en littérature ou même en histoire mais tant pis. Y a plus important.

Elle lui sourit. Mais le visage du jeune homme reste crispé. Il avait trop de choses à faire. Et il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps.

 _C'est bientôt la fin_

— D'ailleurs c'est qui ce nouveau surveillant ?

Ah, lui… Allen l'avait complètement oublié.

– Il n'est pas aimable.

– C'est un ami… Il est aussi un exorciste…

– C'est pour ça qu'il est aussi louche.

Ils quittèrent la cafétéria dans le but de rejoindre l'extérieur. Manger dehors est beaucoup plus agréable. Cependant, ils furent interrompus par la petite Road. Elle portait maintenant un uniforme qui lui allait à merveille.

 _Elle est mignonne…_

 _Mais à quoi je pense, moi ?!_

– Voulez-vous jouer avec moi ?

Avait-elle le même sourire de psychopathe que l'autre Road ? Non, bien sûr que non… N'est-ce pas ?

– Jouer ? Mais comment parles-tu ? Nous avons seize ans, on ne « joue » plus.

– Tu es méchant, Aurélien.

– Que veux-tu faire Road ?

– Un cache-cache.

 _Sérieux ?_

– Je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Tu viens d'une famille très haut placée alors que fais-tu ici ?

– Mon père voulait vraiment que j'aille ici. Mon oncle s'est alors arrangé pour que je puisse y rentrer.

– Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Pourquoi ici ?

Elle rigole et jette un regard mystérieux.

– Cette école est la clé…

Ces yeux ne se sont-ils pas teintés de dorée il y a quelques secondes ? Impossible. Probablement une hallucination…

– Attends Road !

Il la suivit et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait quitté cette dimension. Autour de lui jouets, cadeaux, illusion dérisoire.

– Road ! C'est toi ?

– Hahaha ! Qui peux-je être d'autre ? Mon équivalent de mon double est beaucoup plus âgé.

– Comme moi…

– Alors, vas-tu rentrer Allen ou plutôt… Néah.

– Je ne suis pas Néah.

– Pourtant je la ressens… Cette haine, ce désir de détruire propre au quatorzième.

– C'est faux !

Oui Allen ne veut pas l'admettre. Mais, il est rongé de partout à en perdre la raison.

Sa température monte. Est-ce l'adrénaline ?

Road tourne autour de lui et semble sourire.

Il n'aurait pas dû la suivre.

– Il ne faut pas fuir sa vraie nature, « Allen »…

Il ressent de violentes pulsions. Son cœur bat de plus en plus vite.

Elle veut réveiller quelque chose de mauvais en lui.

— Pourquoi…

Il n'arrive plus à parler. Il s'essouffle.

– …Être venu ici ?

– Pour te reprendre, voyons. Le Prince n'attend que toi.

Rien que d'entendre le mot « Prince », Son sang bout et ne fait qu'un tour.

Quelle est cette sensation ?

D'où vient cette émotion ?

Du quatorzième ? De lui-même ?

– Alors, Allen, on ne trouve plus rien à dire ?

Il ne doit pas céder. Il doit revenir là-bas. Aurélien doit l'attendre.

Elle s'approche du jeune garçon et profite de son égarement pour le caresser.

– Lâche-moi, Road. Je ne viendrais pas.

– Mais pourquoi rester ici ?

– Je veux comprendre. Je pense que ce monde a beaucoup à m'apprendre.

Elle rit de lui. De sa naïveté, de son innocence.

– Allen, si c'est ce que tu désires, tu pourras rester encore un peu. Je te laisse… hum… une semaine.

Tant de clémence de sa part… Étrange.

– Je veux assister à ta déchéance. Je veux pouvoir admirer ta folie.

– !

Le monde redevint peu à peu ce qu'il était. Allen soupire de soulagement, crachant par la même occasion un mince filet de sang.

– Ahahah…

Taptaptaptap

Des bruits de pas derrière de lui… Qui est-ce ?

– Allen ! Ça va ? Tu as soudainement disparu. On était inqu… ?!

Ces yeux… Des pupilles fendues, une couleur dorée. Quel regard perçant. Elle détourne le visage, elle ne supporte pas de regarder son visage. À la fois hideux et magnifique, il lui fait peur…

– Lenalee…

Aurélien arrive à son tour mais Allen fuit son regard. Il a compris. Il faut juste attendre qu'il se calme et tout ira bien. Il retrouvera une apparence normale. Il n'ose pas s'approcher du jeune homme. Une aura malsaine semble s'échapper de lui. Allen est effrayant.

Kanda s'alarme et arrive à son tour, évidemment accompagné de Link.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Moyashi ?!

Pas de réponse. Alors comme à son habitude, Kanda l'empoigne et le force à le regarder.

– Moyashi…

– Laisse-moi Kanda !

Rien qu'au touché de l'exorciste, son cœur s'emballe. Non, ce n'est pas de l'amour. Une émotion encore plus dérangeante…

Allen ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

– Kanda, tu ferais mieux de me lâcher ou ça va mal se passer.

Il rigole. De plaisir ou de tristesse ? Il l'ignore…

Les indigènes les observent sans comprendre.

– Tss Alors on perd le contrôle Moyashi ?

– Je n'ai rien perdu !

– Qui me dit que tu n'es pas le quatorzième ?

Il rigole.

– Je me demande comment nous distinguer.

Il tombe à genou. Il se calme. _Ça_ s'estompe…

La pluie s'abattit sur Londres.

Kanda s'éloigna en ignorant les regards effarés.

Allen se releva et se tourna vers amis, un doux sourire au visage.

– Bon, on y va ?

Brusque changement. Mais on ne va pas se plaindre.

Road avait disparu. Probablement qu'elle reviendra au prochain cours.

Long silence…

– Je m'excuse pour ce petit incident. Reprenons donc où on en était. Le mystère concernant la mort de Néah.

Link fut le premier à briser le silence.

– J'ai entendu ce prénom. Luberier en parlait.

À peine cette phrase prononcée, Allen avait disparu.

Alors qu'il était paisiblement occupé à dévorer à ses choux à la crème confortablement assis dans un fauteuil en velours, la porte s'ouvrit doucement…

Grincement. Frottement

Il porte son regard vers l'entrée. Personne. Étrange ?

Des mains se posent sur ses épaules.

 _Derrière ?!_

– Ah !

Il en aurait fait tomber ses choux.

— Bien le bonjour directeur.

De toute façon, il devra bientôt quitter ce monde alors autant s'amuser, non ?

– Que fais-tu ici ?!

– Je souhaite avoir une petite discussion avec vous.

– Si je m'écoutais, tu ne serais pas là, jeune homme.

– Alors pourquoi ne pas vous écouter ?

– Je ne peux rien refuser à ce sale petit Komui.

– Pourquoi ?

– Pour des raisons qui ne te regardent pas.

Soupir.

– Bien, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?

– Vous savez quelque chose sur Néah ?

Le directeur blêmit. Cette histoire date d'il y a une trentaine d'année alors pourquoi ?

– Que veux-tu savoir ?

– Comment et pourquoi a-t-il tué ? Quelle était sa relation avec Allen ? Quel est le rôle de Mana dans cette histoire et qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ? Néah avait-il un but particulier ?

– Trop de questions tuent les questions. Je ne sais pas tellement de chose à ce sujet, sais-tu ? J'ai très peu connu Néah, j'ai juste hérité du Manoir Campbell après sa mort.

– Et où se trouve ce manoir ?

Luberier sourit comme s'il avait le besoin de rire. Étonnant… Il est plutôt du genre à sourire pour de mauvaises choses.

– Sous tes pieds.

Allen tomba à la renverse. Tout ce qu'il cherchait était sous ses pieds ?!

« L'école est la clé »

C'est probablement lié…

– Donc ce lycée…

– Tout à fait.

– Je n'ai pas fini ma phrase.

Luberier lui expliqua qu'il avait une bonne relation avec la famille mais que d'un point de vue des affaires. À la mort de Néah, la maison fut désertée puis il a put la récupérée grâce un pari tout bête.

Allen partit retrouver Link et Aurélien pour leur apprendre la nouvelle. Le jeune lycéen a bien failli s'étouffer. Mais maintenant que le bâtiment avait complètement changé, comment trouver des indices ?

 _Ma maison n'est pas à Londres pourtant._

 _Les mondes diffèrent._

– Dites-moi Link, connaissez-vous des endroits interdits ?

– Qui sait ?

– Link, je… On n'a pas de temps à perdre !

Link a compris. C'est vrai qu'Allen n'a pas que ça à faire. Il les guida vers une salle secrète non ouverte depuis trente ans cachée au sous-sol.

Elle donnait sur une sorte de bibliothèque sentant le renfermé. Tout tournait autour d'un bureau. Les documents répondaient tous à l'appel. Rien n'avait été déplacé.

– Cette pièce appartenait à un jeune homme protégé par la famille Campbell. Il y menait ses études.

Probablement qu'elle avait appartenu à cet « Allen Walker ». Mais Allen ne pense pas avoir déjà vécu dans ce genre d'endroit. Il possédait un laboratoire auparavant. Il s'en souvient vaguement.

 _Que faisais-je autrefois ?_

 _Des expériences, il me semble._

 _Mais concernant quel domaine ?_

– J'entends la sonnerie…

– On s'en fiche, Aurélien.

Allen progressa dans cette sombre pièce en avançant pas à pas comme par peur de réveiller des fantômes du passé. Il finit par parvenir au bureau. Correctement rangé, tout propre.

 _Ça ne me ressemble pas._

 _Les gens changent… En bien comme en mal._

 _Tais-toi Néah !_

 _Qui dit que ce n'est pas toi qui penses en ce moment ?_

Tiens ? Un bouquin attire l'attention du blandin. Sa couverture est différente des autres. Délicatement, il l'ouvre.

 _ **Jour 1** : **Je viens d'arriver dans le domaine des Campbell. Il s'agit d'une famille très agréable et surtout riche , propriétaire d'actions et d'entreprises partout dans le monde. Je vais pouvoir** **tranquillement** **continuer mes études ici sous les conseils de mon médecin.**_

 _Un journal intime ? Ridicule…_

Allen tourne rapidement les pages espérant trouver une information intéressante.

 _ **Jour 20 : Néah s'attache à moi. Il se passionne pour mes études. Il m'aide beaucoup. Il ne se doute de rien. Tout se passe comme prévu.**_

 _ **Mais qu'est-ce qui était prévu ?!**_

 _De plus en plus suspect, cet homme. Mais pourquoi avoir écrit dans un journal ? Il ne peut pas garder ces pensées pour lui-même ? Il se pose des questions à lui-même._

 _ **Jour 400 : Je viens de trouver le corps de Néah en sang. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Mes mains tremblent tellement que je suis enclin à des émotions contradictoires. Docteur Marian, si seulement vous était là. Il cherche à me dire quelque chose. Néah, Néah que puis-je faire pour toi ?**_

 _ **Il va mourir me dit-il. C'est sa punition pour avoir tenté de trahir son frère. Toutes ces histoires d'héritage, n'est-ce pas ridicule ?! J'ai soudainement envie de rire de leur vulgaire vie de punaise écrasée. Quoique, ne sommes nous les punaises et eux ceux qui écrasent ? Néah a confiance en moi. C'est à moi de reprendre le flambeau. Je serai le quatorzième associé et je reprendrai le contrôle de l'entreprise, hein Néah. C'est notre dernière promesse. Ainsi, je te vengerai et permettra mon ascension sociale.**_

 _ **Mana ne perd rien pour attendre !**_

 _ **Je me demande pour qui je le fais…**_

Allen referme le livre brusquement. Il se sent mal. Il y avait quelque chose de louche derrière toute cette histoire.

– Ça va, Allen ?

– Oui, oui.

Une vielle émotion lui pique les narines. L'excitation monte en lui, mais cette fois, ça ne vient pas de Néah, il en est sûr.

Des images défilent devant lui. Il revoit encore plus précisément la mort du traître. Peut-être trop précisément.

 _Son corps ensanglanté. Les murs pleurent._

 _Des cris semblent raisonner.  
Ses mains sont couvertes du sang._

 _Il presse la plaie de Néah._

– _Allen, je suis désolé… Je vais mourir avant d'accomplir ma mission._

 _Mon cœur brûle…_

– _Je dois tuer Mana sinon…_

 _Je n'arrive plus à l'entendre._

 _Il susurre._

 _Ma tension augmente._

– _Néah, sers-toi de moi ! Je protégerai ta mémoire. Même si elle prend une dizaine d'années à se réactiver quoiqu'il advienne, je…_

 _Ma vue se brouille._

 _Ce désir qui m'étreint…_

 _Insurmontable passion…_

 _Mon visage souriant devant le cadavre d'un « ami »._

 _Non ! Je ne veux pas en savoir plus._

– Ahahaha !

Allen jeta le journal dans un soudain excès de rage. Il était énervé, dégoûté. Dégoûter de lui-même. Comment avait-il se comporter ainsi ?! Il avait désiré cette mémoire. Il voulait comprendre. Allen se souvient maintenant de pourquoi il s'était ainsi sacrifié. Ce n'était pas par générosité, non.  
Il avait été scientifique même apprenti Bookman, il lui semble. Alors pourquoi ce choix ?! La transformation que subissaient les Noé lui avait parût incompréhensible et fascinante. Alors, devant Néah mourant, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde. Il hériterait de ses gènes et pourra comprendre cette « évolution ». Oui, tout cette histoire n'était liée qu'à un désir mélomane d'un scientifique.

Il était répugnant.

 _Mais je ne dois pas m'arrêter sur ce que j'ai été._

Il se calme.

Inspire, expire.

Au final, il se trouve très peu avancer. Il n'a lu en intégrale le journal et peut donc en apprendre davantage. Et peut-être que s'il parvenait à retrouver totalement la mémoire…

– Bien, Allen, retournons en cours maintenant.

– D'accord. Désolé on va être en retard par ma faute.

Il récupéra le vieux journal avant de quitter la salle recelant encore de nombreux mystères.

Un dernier regard à cette ténébreuse pièce énigmatique...

Ils arrivèrent bien entendu une dizaine minutes en retard ce qui ne fut pas sans énerver le professeur Reever.

– Alors Walker, tu veux vraiment te faire remarquer ?

– Mes plus sincères excuses. Je n'ai guère entendu la sonnerie.

Une veine ressortait légèrement sur le visage du professeur. Les garçons l'ignorèrent et prirent tranquillement leurs places.

Allen n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à avoir un cours de science mais bon que pouvait-il faire ? Il jeta un coup d'œil à la petite Road toujours aussi souriante. Elle était bel et bien revenue. Mais elle mettait en place d'autres questions. Si elle était bien la Road qu'Allen a connu alors comment se fait-il qu'elle soit populaire ici ? L'esprit d'Allen était confus. Mais, bizarrement, il se sentait bien. Du moins, en meilleur forme que d'habitude. Même lorsque le professeur continua ses délires sur l'évolution, il resta calme et étudia ses arguments.

Il n'était pas convaincu.

L'évolution existe, oui. Cependant, l'évolution à une si grande échelle était durement imaginable.

Il enchaîna sur un cours de littérature. Pour une fois, ils abordèrent un livre anglais : Le Portrait De Dorian Gray. L'histoire d'un jeune homme qui, obsédé par sa propre beauté, fit le souhait que son portrait vieillisse à sa place. Peu à peu corrompu, il devient un homme mauvais et malintentionné.

Aucune morale, aucun scrupule.

 _La jeunesse éternelle…_

Allen ne souvenait pas d'avoir été intéressé par ce genre de chose. Avait-il fait le choix de rajeunir ?

Il regarda sa main gauche. Pourquoi un type comme lui avait-il été choisi par l'innocence ? Probablement parce qu'il avait été apprenti Bookman.

Néanmoins, il ne comprenait pourquoi elle ne l'a jamais rejeté.

 _Dieu t'a laissé une seconde chance_

 _Il a besoin de nous…_

– _Dieu n'est pas aussi généreux que l'on pense. Alors pourquoi ?_

Lorsque les cours furent terminés, Allen partit directement se coucher. Il était épuisé et tomba raide sur son lit.

 _Bonne nuit_

Demain sera une dure journée…


	9. Chapitre 8: les cloches sonnent

**Attention spoil ( évidemment ;) )**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura**

 **Bonne lecture**

Aurélien secouait Allen dans tous les sens. L'aube pointait et ils allaient être en retard. Il pouvait pas se réveiller tout seul le blandin ?! Le boulet…

– Allen !

– Quoi ?

Il baille et se relève tranquillement. Prenant peu à peu conscience du monde qui l'entoure, Allen se relève brusquement

– C'est déjà le matin ?!

– Bah oui, idiot !

Le pauvre dût s'habiller en vitesse. Sa blessure infligée par Kanda était étrangement plus douloureuse que d'habitude. Il avala deux anti-douleurs et partit rejoindre Aurélien suivit de très près par Timcampy. Il n'allait pas le laisser seul. Pas cette fois-ci.

Pris d'un vertige, il se rattrapa à son lit et put apercevoir le journal de son lui de ce monde. Il avait d'autres choses à faire que lire aujourd'hui.

– Tu te sens bien Allen ? Tu es tout pâle.

– Je suis toujours pâle.

Rire gêné.

Sur cette triste réplique, le duo quitta l'internat en direction de la place centrale. Bien entendu, Link et Kanda suivirent. Mais ils ne se cachèrent pas. Pas cette fois-ci. Non, aujourd'hui était un jour particulier.

Les cris retentissaient dans la ville. Le week-end débutait bien. Partout volaient les confettis. Un peu de joie dans ce triste monde infâme.

Même le jeune Allen habituellement déprimé et ouvert aux mauvais désirs était aujourd'hui de très bonne humeur. Il se sentait étrangement bien. Seulement sur le plan moral. Dommage.

Il suivit donc son ami en direction de la fête. Hommes et femmes se regroupaient autour de la parade de _« La chocolaterie de Noé »._

— Que fête-t-il en fait ?

– L'anniversaire de la création de leur entreprise.

– On s'en fiche non ?

– Tu n'as jamais fêté ton anniversaire, Allen ?

Long silence.

Allen releva la tête, observant le déplacement des nuages. Il entendit un petit cri de joie. Adam offrait des chocolats à des enfants. Comme il semblait aimé l'humanité. Philanthrope dans l'âme ? Il portait un long manteau de couleur beige similaire à… À quoi ?

Il lui rappelait Mana…

 _Mana, Mana… Comme tu me manques…_

Il se souvient de ce jour-là. Cette mâtinée enneigée. Le matin de noël…

Il préparait un nouveau tour spécial pour l'évènement il voulait impressionner son père.

– Hey, Allen, que fais-tu ?

– Un truc ! Ne me soûle pas le vieux !

– Surveille ton langage, jeune homme, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Allen n'était pas très respectueux, il est vrai, il est vrai… Il avait encore des progrès à faire.

– Non, Allen pas de travail aujourd'hui. Pas cette fois-ci.

Il caressa la tête de l'enfant avec tendresse.

– J'suis pas ton clébard !

– Vraiment ?

Moment de doute.

Sans attendre de réponse, il prit le garçon par la main et le tira vers la ville.

l'enfant était mal à l'aise. Il se devait de supporter les regards de la foule.

Il n'était pas un monstre !

Mana, lui, au moins, ne s'en souciait guère. C'était pour ça qu'Allen l'aimait. Et puis, il lui avait offert une identité… Oui, malgré sa violence envers le clown, il l'aimait.

Mana s'arrêta devant une boutique de costume renommée. Sans hésiter, il pénétra cette sombre demeure laissant le pauvre Allen devant qui était trop effrayé pour y rentrer. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, il ressortit, un petit costume de clown à la main.

– Joyeux anniversaire, Allen !

— Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire.

– Cela fait maintenant, un an que tu m'accompagnes. Allez, prends ce costume. Tu es un clown, comme moi maintenant !

– Je ne veux pas de ce costume de gosse !

Les larmes montaient aux yeux de cet enfant innocent. Jamais personne ne lui avait offert quoi que ce soit.

Mana serra l'enfant dans ses bras.

– Je t'aime, Mana.

Aurélien observa Allen plongeait dans un mutisme depuis au moins une minute. Il se tourna brusquement vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

– Je l'ai très peu fêté. Et puis, je ne connais pas ma réelle date de naissance. Néanmoins, j'ai passé d'agréables moments avec Mana.

– Oh ? Je vois, je vois. Ce n'est pas si étonnant…

Aurélien lui sourit et le tira vers Adam. Il voulait qu'il puisse le voir. Cet homme dans toute sa splendeur. L'ayant remarqué, il lui envoya une boîte de chocolats. Une de ses dernières créations.

– Merci. Et, Allen regarde !

Timcampy se mit à grignoter le carton.

– Mais arrête ton machin !

– Haha…

Allen eut juste le temps de voir Allen disparaître de la foule. Mais que faisait-il là ? Il fut rapidement distrait par la parade colorée qui avait lieu devant lui. Après tout, tous les regards étaient dirigés vers elle. Elle érait, en effet, un événement très attendu.

En cette douce mâtinée d'automne, personne ne se doutait du désastre à venir…

Comment avons-nous pu en arriver là ? Comment ?!

 _La colère, la folie, le désespoir…_

 _Pur mélange explosif d'émotions fortes… incontrôlables._

 _Des yeux félins d'un doré effrayant…_

 _La marque de la bête…_

 _Chaos._

Revenons à nos moutons, le duo de jeunes hommes décidèrent de rentrer, ne supportant plus cette cacophonie. Plus précisément, Aurélien ne supportait pas de voir tous ces visages bêtement heureux produisant d'étranges bruits. Pourtant, c'est bien lui qui désirait venir ici.

Soupir.

Allen fut tout de même heureux de pouvoir retrouver sa chambre il allait enfin se consacrer au vieux journal d'Allen. La couverture, constituée de cuire, soulignait l'ancienneté du bouquin. Mais la vieillesse d'un livre n'est-elle pas ce qui fait sa beauté ? Ça reste à voir. Bref, il reprit la lecture. Son équivalent dans ce monde était donc un jeune étudiant en économie, commerce (tout ce qui avait tendance à ennuyer notre Allen) souffrant de troubles psychiatriques. Il semble que se soit un dédoublement de la personnalité. Qu'il puisse étudier dans un endroit calme et aisé était donc recommandé.

 _La famille Campbell est vraiment généreuse._

Les frères Campbell lui ont donc fait découvrir leur entreprise et son fonctionnement. Le jeune homme qu'il était, avait été choqué de certaines pratiques peu éthiques. Cependant, sa passion pour le métier fut plus forte et il ignora les faits. Des tensions firent leur apparition entre Mana et Néah pour des raisons inconnues.

 _Je m'ennuie…_

 _Tourne les pages alors… Le dénouement est ce que tu attends._

Mais il l'avait déjà lu, la fin. Ou pas. Il ne sait plus. Il prit donc le livre dans l'autre sens pour atteindre directement la fin. Le livre se finissait bel et bien sur la mort de Néah.

Soupir. Aucune information supplémentaire.

 _Ne crie pas défaite trop vite_

 _?_

Allen scruta alors le livre en attente d'un miracle. Mais rien ne se passe. Après avoir tourné le bouquin dans tous les sens, il finit par trouver une pochette cachée sous la couverture.

 _ **Toi qui lis actuellement mon journal…**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas qui tu es…**_

 _ **Peut-être mon moi du futur…**_

 _ **Si c'est le cas, n'oublie pas ta promesse**_

 _ **En cette nuit d'automne où brillera sa gloire, peut être dans un an, quatre ou encore trente**_

 _ **Tu t'élèveras**_

 _ **Tu mettras fin à cet odieux mensonge**_

 _ **Et tu seras libéré**_

 _ **Dans cette pièce où tout a commencé et où tout finira**_

 _Quelle étrange message…_

 _Ne me dis pas que !_

 _Quoi ?!_

 _Je ne sais pas !_

Ayant de nombreux doute, Allen savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Probablement que allait être risqué. Mais il avait le sentiment de ne pas avoir le choix. Malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas son monde, il se sentait concerné.

– Aurélien ?

– Oui ?

– Je vais à l'Église du Père Cross.

– Je viens !(bas) J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

Allen le considéra un instant et accepta. Il pouvait toujours le protéger s'il y avait un quelconque problème. Il était tout de même exorciste !

Toutefois, il rencontra malencontreusement Lavi dans le couloir. Il était déjà midi et son estomac n'avait pas oublié.

– Hé bien, Allen, je me rendais à la cafeteria donc si tu souhaites m'accompagner…

Allen échangea un regard avec Aurélien. Le professeur Lavi était suspect bien que ses cours d'histoires soient généralement passionnants.

– Voyons, j'insiste. Je vous invite tous le deux. Il est important pour un professeur d'être à l'écoute de ses élèves.

Ils suivirent sans vraiment avoir le choix le jeune professeur. Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent attablés devant divers plats plus ou moins appétissant. Malgré sa faim évidente, Allen restait de marbre face à ce spectacle il n'avait pas la tête à ça et puis, ce n'était pas sans lui rappeler Tyki.

– Alors vous êtes allés voir la parade ?

– Rapidement…

– Trop de nuisances sonores.

– Tu n'as pas changé Aurélien.

Légère incompréhension pour Allen.

– Dites-moi… Vous êtes professeur depuis combien de temps ?

– Depuis mes 16 ans.

Allen recracha ce qu'il venait d'avaler. Si jeune ?!

– J'ai été éduqué de manière différente que les autres enfants grâce à mon grand-père.

– Vous êtes proche de l'entreprise « _la chocolaterie de Noé_ » ?

– Pourquoi cette question, Aurélien ?

– Vous manquez de neutralité lors de vos cours ?

– Hé bien… Elle finance l'école, alors…

De nouveau, Allen manqua de s'étouffer.

– Mais elle est privée, les parents payent déjà !

– Oh mais vous savez, cette école représente beaucoup pour Adam… Après tout, il s'agit de l'ancienne maison Campbell.

– Il est vrai, il est vrai…

La tension est à son comble. Bien que sa présence soit étrange. Il s'agit d'un simple échange entre élèves et professeur, n'est-ce pas ?

– Bon, l'heure tourne. On y va, Aurélien ? Excusez-moi, professeur.

– Où allez-vous ?!

Les deux jeunes avaient déjà disparu.

Allen frappait à la porte de cette vielle église oubliée. Il semble qu'aucun fidèles n'y mettent les pieds.

– Ouvrez, s'il vous plaît… C'est Allen.

Le père ouvrit, le visage défait.

– Heu bonjour ?

Il le laissa entrer sans un mot. Beaucoup trop perturbant. Voir Cross comme une personne calme et silencieuse…

– Que voulez-vous ?

Avec un ton froid…

– Je suis venu vous parler d'une note qu'avait laissé l'autre Allen quand il était plus jeune.

– Une note ?

– Dans le journal que vous lui avez conseillé d'entretenir lorsque vous étiez médecin.

– Laissez-moi voir, finit-il par dire sans s'empêcher de soupirer.

Il lâcha le journal, les mains tremblantes, les yeux écarquillés. Il avait évidemment compris.

Aurélien l'attrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

– Vous vous sentez bien ?

– À ton avis ?

Allen l'aida à l'installer sur une chaise. Cross était visiblement inquiet.

– Allen, si tu es vraiment son double, aide-le, évite-lui de faire une grosse erreur.

– Euh…

– À jamais je suis enchaîné, dévoré par ma passion… Je pensais qu'il allait mieux depuis que sur lui, je veillais.

– Bien, je ne comprends pas grand-chose.

– Va… Là où tu as rencontré Adam pour la première fois. Attends et à 20h00, tu agiras.

Le prêtre s'endormit très rapidement il n'était décidément pas dans un état normal.

Allen fut pris de légers tremblements et dut s'asseoir.

– Toi non plus, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

– Je suis juste fatigué.

Aurélien aurait aimé le croire. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas. Allen était un menteur.

On toqua soudainement à la porte.

Et Lavi apparut à son tour.

– Oh, cette église étant peu occupée, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir.

– Nous non plus…

– Cache ta joie…

Allen devait l'avouer que lui non plus ne voulait pas le voir. Bizarrement, malgré l'apparence de son ami, quelque chose l'inquiétait.

– Que cherchez-vous, les enfants ?

– ?

– Si vous êtes ici, ce n'est pas pour la messe, je suppose.

– Nous sommes des amis du prêtre.

Flottement.

Lavi sourit. Ses yeux brillant lui confèrent un aspect malicieux.

– Hu,hu. J'ai quelques doutes là-dessus.

Aurélien semblait perdre patience alors qu'Allen suffoquait silencieusement à côté.

– Bien, si vous n'avez pas confiance en nous tant pis. Mais vous, pouvez-vous vous-même justifiez votre présence ?

– J'ai des affaires à régler avec Cross.

– Et quelles affaires ?

– Secret professionnel.

Cross ouvrit doucement les yeux et porta son regard vers le rouquin.

– Lavi, cesse tes gamineries.

– Bien mon oncle.

– Ces jeunes gens sont venus pour demander conseil dans le but de venir en aide à un autre. Donc, mêle-toi de tes affaires.

Lentement, il se releva et se dirigea vers le dit neveu. Aurélien et Allen comprit à son regard qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre Cross murmurait : le scandale est tout proche…

Aurélien aida l'exorciste à sortir de l'église et à s'accouda contre un arbre.

– Allen, ça va aller ?

– C'est juste une vielle blessure qui me relance. Donc, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien.

Il sourit.

– Non, tout va pas bien.

– Laisse-moi juste…me reposer.

Il soupira avant de fermer les yeux.

Aurélien s'assied à côté de lui. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Demander de l'aide ? Non, Allen n'apprécierait pas.

Perché sur arbre non loin de là, un jeune asiatique observait la scène.

Road apparut soudainement derrière lui.

– Alors, Kanda, on aime espionner le petit Allen ?

– Il n'en a plus pour longtemps.

– N'est-ce pas ?

– Depuis quand es-tu ici ?

– J'ai presque envie de te répondre depuis toujours !

Surprise.

Elle rit de manière enfantine.

– Enfin, qu'importe ce n'est pas ça le problème.

– Tu ressens cette aura, propre au Noé…Tu as envie de dire qu'Allen n'est pas comme nous mais…

– Je m'en fous ! Je suis juste venu le buter !

– Oh, vilain garçon…

La « jeune fille » disparut, laissant un Kanda énervé.

Le sommeil d'Allen était troublé. Depuis combien de temps n'arrivait-il plus à dormir sans être assaillis d'horribles visions ?

– Non ! Mana !

 _Ne t'arrête jamais, continue d'avancer !_

Sanglots…

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Encore.

– Allen, tu t'es enfin réveillé.

– J'ai dormi longtemps ?

– Quatre heures, il est tout juste 18 h.

– Impossible !

Il se releva avec difficulté et tendit la tête en direction du ciel à la recherche de quelque chose. Un signe, peut être ?

— Allen… Es tu sûr de vouloir y aller ?

– Il nous reste deux heures.

L'exorciste partit en marchant rapidement en direction du siège social de la célèbre entreprise. Il se tenait droit il était prêt. Brave garçon…

Alors qu'ils arrivèrent en ville, ils rencontrèrent Link. Il ne supportait pas trop la compagnie de Kanda et avait décidé de se joindre au groupe. Allen était content qu'il soit là. Son Link inspecteur lui manquait… Et il ne le reverra jamais.

– Link, j'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose.

Il prit l'allemand par la main et l'entraîna dans un bar malfamé dans une sombre ruelle de Londres.

– Savez-vous jouer au Poker ?

Allen était beaucoup trop souriant.

Il mit à nu tout un groupe d'hommes. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? À un moment pareille ? Dernier plaisir d'un condamné.

– Bon, on se fait une partie ?

Link s'assied donc en face du garçon dont il ne pouvait distinguer le visage caché par sa main de carte.

Link ne connaissait pas les règles mais ne voulait l'admettre.

Il espérait que ça passe incognito. Mais que faire lorsque son adversaire lui présentait une combinaison qui éblouit les autres alors que nous ne savons même ce que cela signifie.

– Bien, je ne comprends rien.

– Préfériez-vous les échecs, par hasard ?

Il n'osait pas répondre qu'il n'avait jamais appris non plût. Ayant majoritairement grandis dans la rue, son éducation restait limitée.

-Allen, il est bientôt 20H.

– Oh…

Allen sortit, abattu. Ils se dirigèrent jusqu'à la destination attendue. Allen s'arrêta silencieux et finit par se tourner vers Link en retenant ses larmes.

– Bien, c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent…

– Ahaha ! Ce n'est pas comme si vous partez pour ne jamais revenir, n'est-ce pas ?

-…

– N'est-ce pas ?

Aurélien observait le blandin sans sourciller cachant son étonnement.

– Je ne vais par pouvoir _le_ retenir plus longtemps…

– ?

– _Il_ est là, caché dans mon cœur prêt à me dévorer.

Link comprit et serra l'enfant dans ses bras. S'il partait, Luberier ne l'ennuyerait plus à ce sujet, certes…Mais il s'était attaché au gamin.

– Adieux, Link.

Léger Sanglot.

Il risque de ne jamais le revoir. Même s'il retournait dans son monde.

– Pourquoi abandonner ?

Il était 20 h et les deux jeunes garçons se tenaient derrière la porte. Ils avaient aperçu Allen entrait un peu plutôt et s'étaient cachés. Ils n'osaient maintenant plus rien faire. Alors ils tentèrent d'écouter à la porte mais les ondes sonores ne passaient pas. Dommage.

Allen, retint son souffle et ouvrit.

L'autre Allen maintenait une arme à feu sur la tempe d'Adam pourtant calme.

– Je vais enfin te tuer. J'en ai enfin le courage. Trente-cinq ans que je prépare cet événement.

– Bien.

– Je vengerais Néah !

– Je ne pense pas que tu le fasses pour lui. Et puis… Je ne l'ai pas tué. Tout est de la faute de Mana !

Allen se crispa rien qu'à l'entente de ce nom. Peu à peu, les souvenirs s'assemblent.

– Idiot ! Tu es Mana !

Adam est Mana ? Allen s'en rappelle maintenant. Mana a tué Néah et l'a dévoré Il n'a pas été tué par le Comte comme lui avait dit son maître. Non. Quelque chose ne va pas. Mana est… Mana est le Comte.

Oui, il s'en souvient. Lorsqu'il était proche de Néah, celui-ci se confiait à lui. Il était doucement mais sûrement ravagé par sa mémoire de Noé. Il était une partie de ce qui forme Le Comte Millénaire.

 _Impossible !_

Ses jambes flanchent. Il tombe.

La douce odeur du blé lui titille les narines.

 _Allen ?_

 _Allen ?_

– _Oui ?_

 _J'ai… Peur._

– _Mais pourquoi ?_

 _J'ai peur… De moi-même. Je suis un Noé, Allen._

– _Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là… Pour toi._

 _Et la guerre ?! Avec Bookman, tu vas probablement rejoindre le rang d'exorciste._

– _Néah… La vérité ne doit pas éclater._

– _Après tout la guerre sainte n'est qu'une fable…_

BamBamBam.

Son cœur, emprunt au désespoir, battait de plus en plus vite.

Les souvenirs défilaient dans son esprit à une vitesse fulgurante.

Il avait été un autre Allen. Il est maintenant Néah.

Il ne savait que faire des doutes et des regrets. Le fil qui le tenait droit s'était effilé. Il avait pris source dans l'amour que lui portait Mana. Mais Mana était un menteur.

Le fil est brisé.

Allen se fissure.

Mana était la base de la construction d' « Allen ». Sans base, une tour s'effondre, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'a plus le courage de pleurer.

Il le sent. Son sang se déversant sur son visage au teint gris.

C'est douloureux, suppose-t-il. Mais, il n'en est plus sûr.

– Allen ?

L'interpellé se tourna vers Aurélien qui se raidit à sa simple vue.

– Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Allen sourit.

Adam ne réagit pas bien que son agresseur eut laissé tomber son arme. Il était effrayé. Allen était effrayé par Allen. Était-ce un monstre ? Ses yeux… Un regard à la fois cruel et mélancolique.

Lentement, le garçon se leva révélant son front bordé de stigmates. Aurélien ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait. Néanmoins, il pouvait facilement déduire que c'était signe de mauvaise augure.

Allen avait cédé. Le masque de Mana réduit à néant.

N'était-il plus qu'une bête conduite par de perverses pulsions destructrices ?

Non, un Noé ne se réduit pas que à cela. Quoique… Lorsque nous reprenons le cas de Tyki Mikk, nous pouvons nous poser la question.

Que sont-ils réellement alors ? Ceux que nous connaissons n'ont-ils pas gardé une partie de leur ancienne humanité ? Sinon, ils ne seraient plus que de vulgaires pantins…

Timcampy se frotta soudainement à la joue du Noé.

– Tu es content de retrouver ton maître ? Tu m'as vraiment manqué.

En proie à une excitation nouvelle, « Allen » éclate de rire.

– Vous êtes tellement ridicules. Vous me répugnez encore plus que les humains de mon propre monde !

Il se jeta sur l'autre Allen, l'empoignant par le cou.

– Surtout toi ! J'en ai presque envie de t'inviter à te joindre à une partie de jeux morbides.

Il susurre dans son oreille gauche.

– On va bien s'amuser, non ?

Allen voudrait dire qu'il avait peur. Pourtant, il était excité par les paroles de Néah. Son ancien lui masochiste n'était donc pas mort ?

– Mais je suis toi…En quelque sorte ?

– Je ne suis plus que 10 % Allen. Et puis celui que j'ai connu n'a rien avoir avec une telle ordure.

Néah a envie de profiter de cette renaissance. Néah veut s'amuser. Toutefois, Kanda débarqua surprenant au passage Aurélien.

– Monsieur ! Allen est…

– Je le vois bien !

Le Noé balança violemment l'homme au sol. Il ne pouvait pas le tuer de toute façon ou plutôt qu'il n'en avait pas l'intérêt. Il avait une mission, un rôle à jouer… Mais pas ici.

– Alors ? Pourquoi vouloir tuer Mana ?

Il réduit son arme en miette. Personne ne touche à son frère ! À part lui…

Il se tourna vers Adam. Il était comme… Vide d'émotions. Une marionnette brisée.

– Néah souhaitait reprendre l'entreprise. Je dois le faire à sa place en tant qu'héritier de ses volontés.

– C'est tout ?!

– Hé bien ?

– Pourquoi seulement maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir cohabité avec Mana ?! Pourquoi n'avoir jamais révélé la vérité sur le meurtre de Néah ?! Pourquoi ?!

– Pourquoi savoir ? Que faire de mes raisons et de mes secrets ? Tu as une guerre sainte à gérer, il me semble.

Néah resta perplexe. Sa curiosité ferait-elle partie des 10 % d'Allen ?

Un homme s'avança derrière lui. Néah pouvait l'entendre dégainer son arme.

– Il a raison. À quoi cela te servirait-il ?

– Kanda… Tu veux me tuer ?

– Arrête de sourire comme un demeuré !

Kanda se précipita vers l'ancien exorciste, prêt à le découper en deux.

Évidemment, il esquiva avec une agilité déconcertante.

– Tu es revenu juste pour moi ? Ne dois-tu pas combattre au côté des exorcistes ?

– j'en ai rien à faire !

Néah soupira. Il n'en avait que faire de l'asiatique. Disons qu'il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Il continuait d'esquiver les attaques. Il pourrait le tuer en moins d'une minute s'il le souhaitait. Mais il ne voulait pas souiller le bureau de son frère. Il n'était pas l'heure de sonner le tocsin. Ni celle du fratricide…

Absorbé par de sombres pensés, il ne vit pas Mugen dangereusement s'approcher.

Touché.

Le sang de Néah gicla sur les dossiers de Mana. Finalement, il l'avait sali.

– Aie, ça fait mal.

Il jeta l'épée à terre et lança un regard provocateur à son bourreau.

– Crown clown, il est temps de m'accorder ton pouvoir.

Il transforma son bras en une gigantesque épée que Kanda connaissait bien. Cependant, elle revêtait une couleur différente. Noir de jais. Tout comme son habit de plume.

– Tu n'aurais jamais dû me provoquer, mon ami.

Kanda eut juste le temps de rouler pour éviter l'attaque. Mugen lui semblait loin.

– Ne fuis pas ce que tu as semé.

Les autres restaient paralysés, observant la scène. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que cela prenne une telle tournure.

Kanda réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Son corps avait atteint ses limites. Il ne supportera pas la moindre blessure. Et puis, il n'avait pas à faire à n'importe qui. Le quatorzième avait tout de même commis un terrible génocide en tuant toute sa famille.

Depuis quand étaient-ils devenus aussi lâches ?

Néah observait la scène en souriant. Lamentable…

Mais il n'avait rien à faire ici. Et Kanda non plus.

Néah restait une personne juste. Il ne voulait créer le chaos dans un monde où il n'a pas sa place.

Alors que l'exorciste s'apprêtait à se servir de la cinquième illusion, Néah l'assomma à une vitesse fulgurante. Pourtant une nouvelle plaie apparut sur le torse du Noé. Encore une fois, il l'avait touché.

– Tu n'es pas si mauvais.

Il ouvrit une porte de l'arche.

Contrairement à Allen, il savait voyager entre les différentes dimensions.

Aurélien s'avança vers lui.

– Où vas-tu Allen?!

– Je rentre chez moi…

– Mais…

– Tu n'es pas ma femme, à ce que je sache.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé à son ami, une telle transformation physique était impossible dans son monde. Et pourtant, malgré la peur que lui inspirait l'individu, il continuait de l'apprécier. Allen était différent des autres enfants. Il était le seul ami d'Aurélien. Son dernier espoir.

– Désolé, Aurélien mais « Allen » doit partir. Oublie-le.

Il posa son doigt sur les lèvres du garçon. Il fallait se taire.

Puis le corps de Kanda dans les bras, l'enfant de l'arche disparut dans la lumière.

un homme brisé par la guerre

ne trouvera pas le salut

 **Bien, ce chapitre signe un tournant décisif pour l'histoire et je ne suis pas sûre d'écrire une suite. Beaucoup de choses sont laissées en suspense et j'hésite à vraiment les développer. J'aime bien laisser le lecteur décider lui même ;) Questions?**


	10. Chapitre Bonus

**Hey, bonjour Tout le monde. J'ai finalement écrit une petite suite. Évidemment fini le monde parralèle :'( Je m'étais d'abord concentrée sur ma nouvelle Fanfic: Lenalee au pays des merveilles dont je publie un chapitre tous les vendredi (elle est toute prête dans mes dossiers :) Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai changé mon pseudonyme. C'est George, maintenant.**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent à Hoshino Katsura**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _Cet air putride._

 _Cette odeur de chair brûlée._

 _Me revoilà chez moi._

 _Fini ce monde où l'argent règne._

Il se sentait délivrer de toutes les mauvaises pulsions. Il était soulagé. Garder le contrôle de soi est primordial chez un Noé… N'est-ce pas Tyki ?

Néah déposa Kanda devant la porte de la congrégation.

 _Retour à l'envoyeur._

Il sourit face à ce corps inerte. Il ne l'avait pas tué. Il en avait bien envie mais… Avait-il vraiment intérêt à s'en débarrasser ? Probablement que l'exorciste reviendra à la charge… À moins qu'il mette fin à ce carnage avant.

Oui, il devait tuer son frère.

Il inhala l'air frais, fermant les yeux pour mieux l'apprécier.

 _Ce monde m'a vraiment manqué._

Kanda commença à remuer. Néah disparut à nouveau dans une porte de l'arche.

– Allen…

Avant de disparaître, il porta son doigt sur sa bouche.

– Chuttt.

– Bâtard !

L'asiatique avait un don pour amuser le musicien qui retenu un gloussement avant de totalement s'évaporer. Quoique, tout avait le don de l'amuser.

 _Il faut rire de tout._

 _Aussi triste soit-il._

 _Sinon… Je n'aurais pas_ _la force de continuer._

Mana… Il l'attendait. Il en était sûr. Combien de temps a-t-il perdu dans cette foutue école avec tous ces idiots de camarades de classe ?!

Il devait les oublier tous…

Il a ses propres projets.

Ce sera lui le Comte et peut être dès demain. Reprenant une apparence normale, il entra dans un hôtel et réserva une chambre avec le peu d'argent qu'Allen avait gagné aux cartes.

 _Le Poker peut être utile, parfois._

Sa chambre était lugubre et peu commode. Le plafond, en bois, rongé par les termites semblaient en fin de vie.

 _Pourvu qu'il me tombe pas sur la tête._

Le lit grinçait et tremblait.

 _Parkinson_?

Les vitres, brisaient, laisser passer les courants d'air.

Néanmoins, un miroir avait été disposé au-dessus de commode qui se trouvait par ailleurs dans un état tout aussi délabré.

Néah y jeta un coup d'œil et contempla son reflet. Enfin, celui d'Allen.

– Désolé, Allen.

Il lui sembla que le reflet souriait alors que lui-même n'en faisait pas autant.

– Je te promets que j'arrangerais tout.

 _ **Promesse, promesse… Je n'y crois plus. Moi-même je n'ai pas respecté celle faite à Mana.**_

Un rire triste résonna en lui.

– Tu t'es sacrifié pour moi il y a 35 ans. Je ne l'oublierais jamais.

 _ **J'avais des intérêts derrière…**_

Il caressa le miroir, lui donnant la vague impression de toucher Allen.

– Je n'ai pas les mêmes attentions que toi, certes. Je devais prendre le contrôle de ton corps…

 _ **C'est de ma faute, j'ai baissé ma garde. Je n'ai pas pu supporter la vérité.**_

– Et même là… Lorsque j'entends ta voix, je me demande si ce n'est pas moi qui réponds à ta place. Tu as disparu. Totalement réduit à néant…

 **Huhu… Peut-être ?**

Néah brisa le miroir. Le temps n'était ni aux sanglots ni aux remords. Épuisé, il s'endormit sur lit aussi inconfortable soit-il. Comme c'était agréable de s'adonner au bras de Morphée. Enfin un peu de repos…

* * *

…

Néah se réveilla dans un champ de blé.

 _Encore ?_

Le jeune Mana pleurait, à genou devant lui. Ses yeux revêtaient déjà d'une éblouissante couleur dorée.

Neah soupira.

Combien de fois vas-tu me faire revivre ça, stupide cerveau ?!

– Ne pleure pas, Mana. Ce n'est rien…

– Nous sommes des monstres, Néah. Des monstres…

Il soupira avant de s'évanouir sur Néah. Du sang coulait le long de son visage avant de se nicher sur la veste du cadet.

– T'es lourd !

Neah porta son frère sur ses épaules jusqu'à sa chambre. En le déposant sur son lit, Néah s'effondra. Il était fatigué lui aussi. Il s'essuya le visage ruisselant de sueur. De la sueur rouge, visiblement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi eux ?

Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. Un personne qui sautillait. Une enfant, pensa-t-il.

– Road…

Elle portait une robe mauve et blanche mettant en valeur sa beauté enfantine. Néah s'allongea sur ses genoux, haletant.

– Tu ne peux fuir ta vraie nature, Néah…

– Il n'y a rien à fuir.

– Contrairement à nous autres, tu as un rôle beaucoup plus important.

– Cette histoire de guerre sainte est totalement stupide.

– Mana et toi êtes le Comte… tu dois prendre la relève d'Adam.

Road l'embrassa malgré le sang et la sueur. L'amour est plus fort que tout. Néah se tordit de rire. Tellement ironique. Toutes ces foutaises.

– J'en ai rien à faire de vos histoires d'apôtres et de destruction de l'humanité.

– C'est notre mission.

– Vous vous êtes détournés de Dieu !

Mais qu'en avait-il à faire de Dieu ?! Si tous ces connards d'humains crevaient, ce n'étaient pas plus mal ! Il reprit son souffle et pensa à sa mère. Elle leur avait menti. Mais il l'aimait. Oui, toute cette histoire de nécromancie et de déluge l'épuisait. Probablement qu'il n'aura pas le choix. Du moins, il ne pourra pas avoir une vie normale.

Il observa sa dulcinée dans les yeux. Elle était si belle. Il aurait aimé la croire innocente. Mais elle était tout aussi corrompue. Pourtant il l'adorait. Elle était différente. Elle lui avait fait découvrir un tout nouveau monde.

– Mi amor.

— Arrête Néah. Ce n'est pas le moment.

Il s'endormit.

Tout redevient noir.

Non pas encore les ténèbres !

…

Une grande épée noire que Néah aurait préféré oublier était plantée dans son propre buste. Il aurait voulu empaler son frère, mais il l'avait fait à sa place. L'hémoglobine se déversait délicatement de sa bouche. Qu'est qui était le plus douloureux ? Sa plaie béante ou le simple fait d'être tué par son frère ? Il l'avait trahi. Il avait anéanti le clan et attenter à la vie de Mana. Il devait récupérer son pouvoir et redevenir le Comte à part entière et ne plus être seulement le musicien. Et puis… S'il pouvait préserver son frère de ce monde injuste. Il aurait voulu le sauver de la folie. Il avait échoué…

– Désolé Mana…

Il pouvait entendre Allen se rapprocher. S'il pouvait ne pas assister à ce spectacle…

Son corps s'écrasa au sol.

BOUM.

– Désolé, Néah.

…

* * *

Néah se réveilla en sueur. Ses mains tremblaient de manière excessive et il dut reprendre son souffle. Allen essayait de reprendre le contrôle ?!

 _Ce rêve…_

 _Pourquoi je n'arrive à rêver que du passé ?_

 _J'sais pas moi. Je pourrais rêver de mes désirs, d'aventures épiques, de moments calmes mais non… Mon cerveau me veut vraiment du mal._

 _ **En fait, c'est le mien.**_

Après un douche et un petit déjeuner_ contenant probablement des aliments avariés_ Néah quitta l'hôtel. Le Comte était sûrement à sa recherche. Il se devait de mettre un terme à ce théâtre de guignols.

– Je sens l'aura du quatorzième.

Un Akuma sortit du sol et essaya de l'avaler. Il le trancha en deux salissant ses habits.

 _Marian Cross n'aurait pas apprécié._

Son œil demeurait activé conduisant ainsi le « jeune » homme dans une sombre ruelle malfamée.

 _Pratique… Merci pour le souvenir, Mana._

En vérité, il pouvait facilement repérer les Akuma grâce à sa condition de Noé, mais il est vrai que la malédiction lui facilitait la tâche.

Un groupe d'hommes vinrent à sa rencontre en ricanant de manière stupide comme dans tout bon dessin animé cliché.

L'un d'eux l'attrapa par le col.

– Salut, jeune homme. Ça te dirait de t'amuser un peu avec nous. Tu pourras nous donner tous des biens en remerciement.

– Pas intéressé, sorry, répondit-il en souriant. Il leur fit un clin d'œil dans le but de les provoquer davantage.

– Hein?!

Leurs regards se firent plus menaçant et leurs veines commençaient à ressortir.

Néah enfonça son genou dans le ventre du vaurien qui s'écrasa au sol. Soudain, une rafale de balles les atteints et tous_sauf Néah_ tombent en poussière.

– Oh, vilain Akuma.

Il le détruisit sans problèmes.

La température de l'air changea brusquement. Glacial. Néah tremblota avant de se retourner et d'apercevoir son tant attendu Mana.

Évidemment, celui-ci pleurait.

– Néah, c'est toi ?

– Tu m'as retrouvé à cause de mon aura ?

– Où étais-tu pendant tous ce temps ?

– Road ne te l'a pas dit ? Intéressant…

Dans une colère mêlée à de la mélancolie, le Comte reprit.

– Que faisais-tu ?

– Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis allé à l'école, papa. J'y ai découvert un tout nouveau mode d'apprentissage. J'ai beaucoup appris en littératures. Parfois, les professeurs racontaient quels ragots. Néanmoins, l'atmosphère était agréable dans l'ensemble. J'ai bien mangé et puis… J'ai pu revoir Link ! Il est en vie… Quelque part. J'y ai découvert tout un monde de business. Tu gérais une chocolaterie. Bref, ce fut une expérience enrichissante. Mais je suis revenu. J'ai un rôle important ici. (Sa voix se brisa) Je suis le destructeur de toutes choses, après tout.

Mana n'avait pas tout compris. Bien sûr que Allen avait repris le contrôle pendant un instant. Il voulait revoir son père.

– Je n'ai pas tout suivi. Mais je suis si heureux de te retrouver.

Il le serra dans ses bras. Après un instant d'hésitation, Néah le serra en retour. Oui, il devait le tuer mais son affection n'a jamais disparu.

– Toi qui m'as trahi, toi que j'ai détruit, Je te hais, toi le frère de Mana ! Pourtant je veux être à tes côtés. Pourquoi ?

Il le regarda dans les yeux en le tenant par le menton.

– Tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas ?

– Hein ?

– Ce coucher de soleil flamboyant, ce bruit du vent qui souffle… Ça ne te rappelle vraiment rien ?

Et surtout, ce champ doré…

– Non, vraiment je ne vois pas.

– Mais si ! Toi et moi avons été élevés par Katherina dans la famille Campbell. Nous sommes ce qui reste du Comte millénaire.

– ?

– Tu ne vois toujours pas ?

– Pas vraiment, non.

– Lorsque le Comte a disparu il y a 52 ans, il a laissé place à deux enfants, Mana et Néah. Toi et moi.

Nous sommes le Comte.

Mana était troublé. Apeuré, il s'éloigna.

– Mana…

– Pourquoi m'appelles-tu Mana ?

– Parce que tu es Mana, voyons.

Il gémit.

– C'est faux !

– Ma foi, qu'importe puisque je vais te tuer.

Surpris, Mana bafouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles. Il voulait juste Néah comme allié. Cependant, ce n'était pas son avis.

Il transforma son bras en épée passant à la vitesse supérieure. Avoir une innocence allait vraiment lui faciliter la tâche. Il n'avait pas réussi ce jour-là, mais ce jour-ci sera différent. Le Comte eut juste le temps de parer l'attaque. Lui aussi possédait une épée.

Néah ne voulait pas perdre son temps. Il avait vraiment la chance que Mana soit venu à lui. Alors qu'il pensait enfin le toucher, Tyki s'interposa entre les deux hommes, sortant de nulle part.

– Yo

– Dégage Joyd, t'as rien à faire ici.

– Tout à fait.

Le Comte ne souhaitait pas que les autres apôtres lui viennent, c'était un duel entre Néah et lui. Et puis, s'il arrivait convaincre Néah de le rejoindre…

Les Noé étaient de simples spectateurs. En combattant, Néah se laissait aller à la réflexion. Les tuerait-il tous après ? Était-ce vraiment utile.

Leurs pas se synchronisèrent et ils commençaient à ressembler à un couple de danseurs. Le diable entre dans la danse. Néah aurait bien voulu en rire mais sachant que ça allait se conclure sur la mort… Son envie en était coupée.

Road les regardait. Elle aurait bien imité les supporters en sortant des drapeaux et criant juste pour casser la tête des honnêtes gens, mais il n'en était rien. Elle espérait de tout cœur que Néah gagnerait. Probablement qu'il révolutionnerait le Monde si c'était le cas. Et probablement qu'il n'a point pour objectif de détruire l'humanité qu'elle haïssait tant. Mais si elle disparaissait, il est vrai que le monde serait beaucoup plus ennuyant.

Elle murmura un bref encouragement accompagné de paroles sucrées. Elle était certaine qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

 _Merci Road_

Boosté, il assena un violent coup au Comte qui tomba à la renverse. La nuit tombée et les deux hommes ne se fatiguaient pas.

 _Je suis invincible_

 _ **Si tu l'étais, tu ne seras pas dans ce corps actuellement.**_

Ainsi passa plusieurs jours.

– Néah, je te veux juste à mes côtés.

– Tu connais déjà mon avis, Mana.

– Je ne suis pas Mana !

Énervé, il redoubla d'effort. Néah sourit.

 _Tellement susceptible. Le faire taire n'est pas bien difficile._

Le temps avait beau couler, Allen ne montrait plus signe de vie dans la tête de Néah. A-t-il disparu pour de bon ?

Les pavés ruisselaient de sang. Les plaies étaient béantes mais aucun des deux ne lâchait l'affaire.

 _Je suis le destructeur de toute chose. Je parviendrais à mes fins._

Il profita d'un moment d'égarement de son adversaire pour contre-attaquer de manière à toucher les points vitaux. Mais celui-ci eut un bon réflexe.

 _Tant pis, j'vais devoir être fourbe._

– Je t'aime, mon Prince.

– ?!

Déstabilisé, il baissa sa garde et Crown Clown pénétra son buste.

– Inversement de situation.

Il cracha du sang au visage du blandin.

– Il y a 35 ans, c'était moi qui me la prenais… Mais ce temps est révolu !

Les larmes coulèrent sur le visage du vieil homme. Il tomba lentement au sol, ses yeux se vidant peu de peu de l'étincelle qu'on nomme « vie ».

– Je suis tellement désolé.

Son corps devint cendres.

Tous les apôtres_sans exception_ se mirent à pleurer.

– C'est tellement ridicule…, annonça Néah en reniflant.

Il enfila le manteau de son frère et couvrit sa tête de son chapeau haut de forme où Tim se nicha, puis se mit à rire. Ni joie, ni tristesse… Alors pourquoi riait-il ? Tout simplement car c'est ce qu'on attend de lui : rire comme un psychopathe sur les décombres de son frère.

– Je suis le nouveau Comte Millénaire !

Les fidèles le regardèrent consternés puis s'agenouillèrent devant lui. Il était leur maître à présent. Lorsque Wisely voulut l'aider à se tenir debout, il le repoussa.

– Ne me touchez pas ! Je vous hais comme vous me haïssez.

Et Néah s'évanouit.

Il sentit un liquide frais effleurer ses lèvres. De l'eau tout simplement. Il ouvrit les yeux et reconnut Road. Elle tentait de l'hydrater.

– Je vous avais demandé de ne pas me toucher…

– Les autres sont partis… Pour l'instant.

Néah se releva et observa le monde qui l'entourait. Le soleil partait se coucher.

– J'ai dormi longtemps dis donc.

– Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Tu as réussi à devenir le Comte.

– En fait, je suis déçu. Je m'attendais à tous une aventure, des combats et débats épiques avant d'atteindre mon but. Mais non. Mana est venu à moi et je l'ai tué avec Crown Clown. Merci pour le cadeau, Allen…

Road ria. N'était-il pas un peu idiot ?

– Personne n'estvenu ici durant mon sommeil.

— Qui sait ? De toute manière tu es repoussant, tu as dû les faire fuir.

– Ahah… Probablement.

– En fait ta présence a été signalée. Les exorcistes ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

Néah sourit. Quoi de mieux que leur présence pour s'imposer en tant que nouveau Comte ?

Il épousseta son long manteau pour être plus présentable.

Évidemment Kanda arriva le premier, suivit de près de Lenalee. Chaoji et Krory vinrent à leur tour.

– Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, sale enflure. Par ta faute, je me suis fait passer un savon à la Congrégation.

– Remercie-moi plutôt.

– Plutôt crever !

– Ton corps a atteint ses limites. Je ne te laisse pas plus d'un an à vivre. Tu seras mieux là-bas, couvé par l'Église.

– Tsss

Lenalee s'approche de lui, ignorant Road.

– Allen-kun… Nous t'avons enfin retrouvé.

– Idiote, ce n'est plus Allen.

– Il a raison mademoiselle. Je suis le Comte Millénaire (nouvelle génération) !

Chaoji ferma ses poings. Il était sur le point de le frapper lorsque Krory l'en empêcha.

– Ce serait inutile. Je peux te tuer hyper rapidement, sais-tu ?

– Connard !

– Voyons, vous m'insultez depuis le début sans tenter la simple discussion.

Il s'assied. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre devant eux, mais il ne s'était pas complètement remis de son combat.

– Ha ouais ?

– Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai pris la tête des Noé. Je pourrais tous les détruire si j'en ai envie. Mais ils sont actuellement à mes ordres et je n'agirais que si je le juge nécessaire.

– Hein ?!

Kanda n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. S'étaient-ils tous monté contre quelqu'un qui se révélerait ne pas être leur ennemi.

– Pour moi, les Noé se sont détournés de leur mission originel. Dieu ne pouvant pas leur retirer leur don à créer l'innocence en réponse à leur insolence.

Même Road était sidérée. Mais quelles conneries allait-il débiter encore ?

– C'est vrai quoi ! La nécromancie, ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Mon rêve d'enfant était de devenir professeur de musique.

Tous les exorcistes restèrent muet tant ils étaient déconcertés.

– Maintenant, laissez-moi détruire les innocences dont vous êtes affublés

Lenalee se crispa.

– Elle vous a volé vos vies, je vais vous en libérer.

– On ne peut pas te faire confiance.

Le ton de Néah était devenu plus froid. Il avait tenté d'aborder les choses de manière légère mais rien qu'à la vue de leur sale tête, il devait se concentrer pour rester calme.

– Je peux ordonner l'auto destruction à tous les Akuma.

– Allen-kun n'aurait jamais fait ça !

– Je ne suis pas Allen, justement.

 _Akuma ?_

 _Oui? Oui ?_

 _Auto Destruction ! Je ne veux plus voir d'horreur comme vous sur terre !_

 **Non !**

Plusieurs explosions retentirent dans le monde entier.

Lenalee se mit à pleurer.

– Allen-kun…

Quelle était niaise ! « Allen-kun », pfff. Néah était en deuil aujourd'hui. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire de consoler une gamine.

– Rentre à la Congrégation avec nous, je t'en prie.

– La Congrégation ?

Son visage fut défiguré par la haine. Pourtant, sa peau redevenait pâle et ses yeux brillaient d'une douce lueur argentée.

– Je la hais ! Pout touc ce qu'elle a fait à Alma et à Kanda, je la hais ! Pour tout ce qu'elle a fait aux exorcistes tout court, je la hais ! Et surtout, pour avoir causé la mort de Link, je la hais !

– Que…?!

– Vous êtes tous répugnants ! Tout ce qui vient de là-bas est répugnant.

– Allen ?

Il porta sa main au visage. Était-ce pour cacher son dégoût ou sa douleur ?

Ses yeux revirent au doré et il soupira. Cette haine… Alors qu'Allen était parvenu à reprendre le contrôle, il ne vivait plus qu'à travers elle. Était-ce à cause du Quatorzième ? Ou alors …

– Ce gamin, même moi je vais devoir apprendre à vivre avec ses émotions.

– Néah…

Road lui serra la main en signe de réconfort. Chaoki profita de ce moment pour attaquer, par réflexe, Néah traversa son corps rapidement et réduisit son coeur en miette. Cette technique pouvait rappeler Tyki mais Néah n'avait pas le pouvoir de sélection. Il voulait juste offrir à ses victimes une mort rapide. Chaoji s'écrasa au sol devant les regards médusés de ses compagnons. Allaient-ils définitivement le considérer comme ennemi et attaquer ? Ils n'allaient pas rester toute la journée à le regarder tout de même ?!

Mais ils ne firent rien. Chaoji avait attaqué, il avait riposté. Point. Chaoji n'était pas un monstre. Il avait juste un mode de pensée restreint. Il se battait pour ce qu'il pensait être noble. Mais il était beaucoup trop impulsif, voilà où cela l'avait mené.

– Oups. Sorry.

Bon, il n'allait pas rester avec ces idiots toutes la journée Il leur tourna le dos dans l'attention d'ouvrir une porte.

– Un dernier avertissement. La guerre n'est pas finie. Les Noé peuvent facilement me désobéir. Cependant, sans maître ils sont à la merci du Cœur. Bref, on se reverra probablement.

– Attends !

Le ventre de Néah gargouilla. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas avaler un morceau ?

– Ui ?

– Peut-être pouvons nous trouver un accord?

– Un resto, ça vous dit ?

* * *

 **Oui, j'ai préféré agrémenter le chapitre d'une petite dose d'humour. Bien qu'au final, l'emprise de Néah sur Allen reste plutôt triste. Mais il ne pouvait échapper à son destin,même en fuyant dans un autre monde. Il est marqué au fer rouge.**

 **Je me représente peut être Néah un peu trop puissant :} J'ai l'impression qu'il est invincible alors avec Crown Clown...**

 **Bref, j'espère que le chapitre vous a tout de même plu.**

 **Sur ce, à plus ;)**


End file.
